The Story of Boy Nobody: Edited
by Enchanted Silly
Summary: Little Harry is dumped in London by his relatives at the young age of 6. Stay with him as he meets new people and builds him a family of his own. warning! slash,mpreg,creature. on year 4
1. Disclaimer

Auther: AbbyAgapao

The story of Boy Nobody

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his characters, this holds true for the rest of the updates for this story.

:to all thoughs that have already read this story and have added me in some what to your favorits or alerts, thank you. im trying to upload as fast as possable.

summery:

Little Harry is dumped in London by his relatives at the young age of 6. Stay with him as he meets new people and builds him a family of his own. warning! slash,mpreg,creature. on year 4


	2. Edited Chapters 1 to 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Boy Nobody

Six-year-old Boy Nobody lay awake in the cupboard under the stairs of number four privet drive, unseeing eyes staring at the dust and cobwebs. For as long as he could remember he has always awoken like this, listening carefully for his aunt's silent footsteps. Some people say that when there is not enough light for your eyes to see that your body tries to correct the problem by enhancing the other senses to make up for the loss. Others say that you are just paying more attention to the others because of the loss. Whatever the reason, Boy is able to hear the quite approach that signals the start of the new day.

"Get up boy; it's time to make breakfast." Says a woman through the cupboard door as she unfastens the lock.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Replies Boy, already working his way out the small door that is the entrance to his small 'room', where his eye's adjusted to the sudden light. The little black haired, emerald eyed child made his way into the kitchen where a horse faced woman stood at the stove beginning the preparations for breakfast.

Soon the shaking of the floor marked the arrival of his a large man by the name of Vernon Dursley, the husband to his aunt petunia, unfortunately making this man his uncle. Along with him came a pig looking boy with blond hair that they call Dudley, his aunt and uncle's son.

"Petunia" His uncle said. "Is breakfast ready yet? Dudley needs to eat plenty for his first day of school."

"The boy is just finishing with the table Vernon, breakfast will be right on" His aunt replied sending a sour look to Boy for not having the table set before her family got down to eat. "Can't have my duddykins hungry on his first day at school. Who knows what kind of food they have there to eat."

The family went into a conversation on how wonderful school was going to be and how many new friends that Dudley was going to make. All the while, Boy sat there listening and wondering if he would be able to come along. Gathering up his courage he asked if he could. Silence could be heard as if the family was stunned from him daring to ask a question, staring at him as if he were crazy.

His uncle was turning blue in the face; he knew he was in for it, when his aunt suddenly spoke up. "Of course you're going Boy. Now don't ask questions."

"I won't tolerate that thing being seen in public with our son, pet…" his aunt cut the man off with a glare that clearly said that they would discuss it later. She turned to Boy and told him to go get cleaned up.

As boy left the kitchen Vernon rounded on Petunia, purple in the face. "How could you agree to let that thing go with us anywhere?" he asked, staring at his wife as if she were some alien in a Petunia costume.

"Don't you see Vernon? This is perfect, we can take him along this morning and tell him that he simply has to go to a different school than Dudley and take him out to London and just leave him there. We will be rid of him for good, the boy can't possibly find his way back, he's never been further than the yard before."

"Pet, that's brilliant! No more freaks in the house. I remember why it is that I fell in love with you." he says as he kisses his wife softly on the lips.

All the while a young boy was in the bathroom completely oblivious to his relative's evil planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dursley's where safely strapped in the speeding vehicle as the made their way to their son's new school with the boy sitting quietly in the back. The car came upon a large building with large letters written on the front. As the Dursley's got out of the car aunt Petunia turned to Boy and said "This is a school for normal boys not for freaks such as your self, stay out here and we will drop you off next." Nodding his understanding Boy stayed out in the car while his aunt and uncle went in to talk to Dudley's new teachers.

After what seemed like hours to the small child waiting in the back seat, the Dursley's finally arrived back at the car and got in. They drove for a lengthy period of time until uncle Vernon arrived outside of a rundown building in an alleyway.

"This is it, boy; this is where you will be going to school. Now get out." Said his uncle as he stopped the car. "Well pick you up at the end of the school day. Don't tell anybody our names or where you live. You understand?"

"Yes uncle Vernon" Came the timid reply as the small child got out of the car. As soon Boy shut the door of the vehicle, it sped off neither driver nor passenger looking back, leaving the 6-year-old boy in a dark alleyway next to a crumbling building.

Boy walked slowly to the unstable looking building wondering how he should get in. spotting what seemed like a door he made his way over, carefully as to not have any peaces fall on him he slipped inside. It was quiet, and the inside looked just as bad as the out.

"Hello?" the boy called out softly, as if not really trying to be heard. "Is their anyone there?" he didn't make a sound until he saw a light, quietly he moved towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't stay here much longer Dannie, it's not safe." Said a young male in his lower 20's to a younger girl around 19. "This building is being demolished at the end of the month."

"I know, but where are we supposed to go Jon? We have already scouted for another place and came up dry." Replies Dannie, as she stands to join his pacing around the small crowded room, the other people there listening to the to of them decide there fate.

"There was that National Park not so far from here that we could try, its big enough to hide us" a man around 30 spoke up from the audience.

"Are you nuts Ace?" yells Dannie "what will we have to eat, what about shelter from the rain and such. That's almost, if not worse than sleeping on the streets!"

"I think that's not that bad of an idea actually, we could take what we need to build steady shelters and the like. Ace could teach us how; he's lived in the woods like that before. At least this will keep us over until winter." Said Jon looking as if he had already made his mind. "Let's vote on it, all for staying in the National Park?"

When most of the group of people raised their hand, Jon closed the vote and they started to plan their move.

The group was startles out of there planning when a small knock sounded from the door and a small body made its way inside.

"Excuse me…" said Boy. "Is this where freaks come to school?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Hayden

The group was startles out of there planning when a small knock sounded from the door and a small body made its way inside.

"Excuse me…" said Boy. "Is this where freaks come to school?"

"What are you doing here kid?" Came a hard voice from what appeared to be the front of the group of people. The man looked to be about 20 with brown hair, steal blue eyes, tattered cloths and a tough look about him. Next to him stood a girl a couple years younger than him with dirty blond hair and pretty brown eyes.

The girl came closer, she bent down, reveling the tattered clothes she was wearing. The boy stayed in the background, tense and alert, ready to jump in at any sign of danger.

"How'd you get here kid?" The girl asked. Harry thought for a moment, unsure whether he could trust these people, never having met anyone other than the Dursley. He new that his uncle always wanted a reply so he answered. "My uncle dropped me off; it's the first day of school."

"He left you here?" The girl glanced at the boy, who nodded slightly. "Did he say if he was coming back?"

"He said he would be back after school" replied Boy as the others started to talk about the situation that he was in. "so is this a school?"

"No kid this isn't a school, your uncle probably knew this. Has he ever dropped you off like this before, at a place you don't know?"

"I wasn't ever a loud to leave the house before; uncle says that he won't have a freak like me seen with his normal family."

The girl tuned to the scruffy looking man and said "you know he's probably not coming back. What do we do, I know we have a 'no kid' rule but we can't just leave him here. Can I keep him?"

"He's not a dog Dannie and we can hardly feed ourselves as it is, how will you take care of him, young children take a lot of attention. He can't be more than four. What if his uncle comes back?" argued the man.

"Did yours Jon? He wont be that much trouble and he could help out, he can't eat that much. I'll takes care of him. Please Jon we can't just leave him." Begged the brown eyed girl.

"I don't understand how someone like you could live on the streets and still have such a big heart. "The man replied with a sigh "Fine just this once, you're in charge of him. Don't let him get in the way of the move and keep him occupied. We don't need a child under our feet."

The girls face lit up in to a bright smile as she hugged the brown haired man. "I will I promise you will never hear a complaint about him."

Her attention turn to the boy that was still in the in the background, tense and alert, "What's you name child?" she asked in a voice that she probably hasn't use in some time, if not ever before. The kind, motherly voice that you often here from nurses and preschool teachers.

'well uncle Vernon only said not to tell anyone there names not mine so I guess telling them will be ok' he thought to himself.

"Boy nobody" answered the black haired child softly.

"Boy nobody? Are you sure? That's not what most parents name there children." Replied the man

"Well aunt and uncle call me boy and they say I'm a nobody, is that not how names go?" responded the child.

"Do they call you something else?" at the small answer of 'freak' Jon continues "how 'bout we give you a new name, how would you like that?"

"OK" the boy said timidly with a small smile "what kind of name will it be?"

"How about Hayden" Says the blond hair women. "I always found that name rather attractive. What do you think?"

"'K" replied the newly appointed Hayden

"OK Hayden it is. How old are you Hayden, when's your birthday, do you know?

"I'm six and my birthday is the same as my cousins; June 19"

"Wow you are a big boy, what did you get for you birthday this year?

Hayden looked at her as if not understanding. "Freaks never get anything for there birthdays, every body knows that."

When Jon gave her a look that clearly said that they needed to get on with the meeting she held out her hand for him to grab and started moving out of the room."You can come with me. You can help me start in the rooms, we are taking things like boards and the like so that we can start on our new home, so we need to pick up all of the stuff that's in the room; like blankets and cloths and the such." Her voice was gentle as she guided him through the different rooms of the abandoned building

"What's your name?" Hayden asked, shyly. The young women smiled at him before replying. "Dannie, and the man that said I could keep you is Jon. We are going to go pack the small stuff right now so that they can finish their meeting." She gestured to the boy. "Why don't you gather the blankets and fold them nice and neat and put them in a pile at the edge of the room. I'm going to head to the bathroom right quick" She say as the stepped out of the room with about 4 make shaft beds aligning the wall and some wooden boxes where the kept their clothing.

Going over to the blankets he picked them up and immediately noticed how torn up they were. 'Why don't they just fix them, that's what I do when mine end up like this. Maybe they were just too busy, I'll do it for them, he decided, concentrating on what he wanted done he held onto the blanket as it changed into a worm bedspread that look newly purchased. Folding it he move on to the next one.

He continued with the blankets and decided to go on with the cleaning of the room, picking up the dirty cloths, fixing them and folding them up with the blankets, he also vanished the dust as it was making him sneeze. Having much experience with cleaning from doing his aunt and uncle's house he was done before Dannie got back. Finished he laid down on the pile of folded blankets and fell asleep.

When Dannie arrived back at the room she couldn't believe her eyes, every thing was done. The floor was shinny the blankets and cloths folded with the small Hayden laying on them looking exhausted. She decided to let him sleep.

Going back into the meeting room she announced he presents. "Jon you gotta come look at this!" and hurried out the door again.

Thinking something was wrong he quickly followed her, his heart pounding from the adrenaline. When she disappeared in to one of their sleeping room he went in after her.

After getting inside he looked for the trouble and all he saw a perfectly clean room. Not understanding the problem he turned to Dannie with an unsure expression on his face. "Its clean…" he said uncertainly. "soo…."

"Yes its clean, Hayden did it. I went to the bathroom and when I got back the room was like this. He was finished, I couldn't have been gone more than five minutes. And look at the cloths, they look new, so do the blankets. Like magic or something." Jon stared at her as if she was crazy.

"You want me to believe that a six-year-old child cleaned all of this in five minutes without help from you?" he said unbelievingly.

"I wasn't in here Jon you will have to ask him but do it later he must really be tired." Gesturing to the black haired boy sleeping on the blankets. "Let's let him sleep."

Nodding Jon left the room, leaving Dannie to watch over the sleeping child.

* * *

Chapter 3: It's like Magic!

Hayden felt like he was in heaven as he started to wake. With the warm fluffy blankets surrounding him making it hard to resist the urge to go back to sleep, he sat up looking around at unfamiliar surroundings until it all came back to him. Breakfast, the car ride, his uncle leaving him outside of an abandoned building, and finally meeting Dannie. She had to be the nicest girl in the world, though he didn't really have much to compare it to. She was smiling at him, that kind of smile that aunt petunia gives Dudley. 'Doesn't she know that I'm not worth that' he thought to himself.

"Did you have a good sleep, Hayden?" she says startling him.

Oh no I fell asleep! I'm going to be in so much trouble. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep I wont next time I promise please let me stay still I'll be good." Haydon says quickly in one breath, pleading for her to understand with tears in his bright emerald eyes. "I'll be good, I promise."

Shocked, Dannie finds herself holding Hayden closely, telling him that it was ok. "Hayden I would never get rid of you do you understand? You did nothing wrong. Next time your tired, I want you to tell me so that I can show you to a real bed where you will be comfortable. Ok?"

At his nod she got up and made her way to the door. "Come on Hayden lets go find you some thing to eat, you're probably hungry. When's the last time you at?"

"My aunt let me have a piece of bread this morning and water from the tap; usually I have to drink it from the hose or the bathroom sink. It was good." Hayden replied

"Is this how you eat every day?" Dannie asked in horror,

"Yes mam"

Struggling with her anger Dannie took Hayden to where most of the gang ate when there was enough, luckily today there was plenty.

"Hey Jon, got anything over there for the little guy?" Dannie says as she walks in to the dinning room.

"yeah, just picked up this sandwich meat right from the store, I ran across this one guy today he had like 200 pounds in his wallet, you know some people are just stupid."

"Lucky for us they are."

"Yeah this should last us until the move is over. Adam knows some guys and we were able to get the truck free now we just need gas. The money I got today should get most of it. Would have gotten all of it but I decided it was time we had some real food in here." As he spoke to Dannie he made a small sandwich for Hayden. "It's got no condiments on it just meat and bread, that's all we can afford."

Accepting the sandwich Hayden replies "thank you" and starts to munch on the ham and bread slowly.

"Hey Hayden I've got to ask you a question" at Hayden's nod showing that he was listening he continued. "Where you the one that fixed those blankets in the room you and Dannie were cleaning?"

"Yes sir, did I do it wrong, I can fix it I promises,-"

"Hold on, Hayden, calm down" Jon cut of Hayden before be could work himself up, "you did nothing wrong, I just want to know how you did it."

"How I did it, sir?" came the small question.

"Yes. How did you make those blankets and cloths look like there brand new, and how did you clean the room so fast, did you have some one help you?"

"No sir, no one helped me. I did those things like I always do them. As long as my aunt and uncle don't see it then it was always ok to do."

"Will you show me how?"He asked the small boy holding out a worn yellowish dish towel he had in his hands. "Can you fix this one?" Jon says, handing the towel over to Hayden.

Hayden takes the towel from Jon and looks questionably at Dannie as if asking for permission. At her nod he concentrates pushing the change into the towel, a couple of seconds later he was holding a brand new bleach white hand towel. Opening his eyes Hayden smiles handing the towel over to Jon to inspect it.

Taking the towel Jon looks at it in wonder. "Holy shit, how did you do this?"

"Cant lots of people do it?" Hayden asks

"No, child this is a really special gift, is this why your uncle called you a freak." Hatred flowing through his veins at the thought of someone abusing a child because they could do these wonderful things. For some one on the streets this really was a blessing.

"Yes, he said that this is what freaks do. He said my parents were freaks to so I guess there are more of us out there"

"What happened to your parents, little man?" asked Dannie. Scared of what answer she would get.

"Aunt and uncle said that they died in a car crash while they were driving drunk." Hayden replied with tears in his eyes.

Dannie decided that the conversation was over and asked Hayden if he was done eating his sandwich. When she got a nod she handed what was left of the meal to Jon and told him to eat it. "Why don't we go and see what else you can do Hayden, see if we can have some fun."

"Ok, do you have any pets?" the dark haired boy asks, emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Ace just found a puppy not to long ago, we think it's a Irish wolfhound, well we hope it is. Not the prettiest dogs in the world but one of the biggest. When we move into the forest and get him trained up he will be a great guard dog." Jon commented as the made there was to Ace's rooms.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hercules

"So Hayden, did your aunt and uncle have any pets?"Dannie asks while they walked down the hall.

"No, aunt says that animals are dirty and they should not be allowed in the house. My other aunt has a dog that she would bring over, but he was very mean and really stupid, he never said much. But the spiders in my cupboard were nice, they stayed under the stairs so that my aunt wouldn't see them."

" Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?" Jon asked thinking that the little boy had made up 'friends' so that he wouldn't be lonely.

"Nothing much they would just listen to me as I talked about my day and when I got scared at night they would sing to me." Hayden said as they arrived at a shut door.

Small barks could be heard as they knocked on the door. "Hey Ace open up you got a visitor." Jon said through the door.

When they open the door, an older man of about thirty welcomed them into a room about the same size as the one they had cleaned earlier that day. Along with the gray haired man was a salt and pepper colored puppy jumping up and down looking for attention. 'I'm here, I'm here, look at me, who are you, you smell nice .Can I lick you?' Haydon laughed at his antics and reached down to pet him. When he did so he was immediately assaulted with kisses to his face.

"What can I do for you all today?" Said the man, his chocolate eyes laughing at the child with the puppy.

"Hayden just wanted to come see the dog, so we decided to stop by. How's packing coming Ace?"

"Good, I'm almost done with taking apart the bed" he says moving over to the make shaft bed. " I don't really look forward to the cleaning part."

"Maybe Hayden can help you out on that" Jon says turning to Hayden. "Hey Hayden do you think that you could help Ace with his blankets and cloths please, then you can play all you want with the puppy, I'm sure that Ace needs a break from him anyways."

"Ok" the small boy closes his eyes and the dust diapers. Then he walks over and on by one be picks up the peaces of clothing and fixes them folding them and putting them in a pile, a minute later he was finished felling a little tired but alright. "Is that ok sir?"

"That's perfect" says Jon looking over at and astonished looking Ace with a smug smile. "What do you think of his job Ace?"

"Um yeah," Ace stuttered. "Great job. Jon can I speak with you in privet, now?" he said as he walked out the door. "Hayden do you mind keeping the puppy company while we talk? How bought you think up a name for him too, ok? We'll be right back." Jon and Dannie fallowed Ace as he walked out the door.

When the door closed Hayden turned to finish his conversation with the puppy. "So you peed in his slippers, does he know yet?"

"No, not yet he hasn't put them on, I did it this morning. He didn't get up fast enough, what else was I supposed to do?" The puppy replies as Hayden walked over to the slippers and cleaned them magically.

"The guy named Ace said that I should name you, do you already have one?" Hayden asked walking back to the puppy and sitting on the ground.

"What's a name" The puppy questioned. "A name is what some one calls you, like my name is Hayden, Dannie named me this morning, did your mom call you something" Hayden replied.

"She called me pup, but the man that found me calls me puppy" says the puppy as he goes over to a rope toy and starts chewing on it.

"I was listing to the tely one night while my aunt, uncle and cousin were watching this movie and there was this hero called Hercules, he was a son of a god, how would you like that name?" he asked pulling on the rope the puppy was pulling on.

"Hercules" the puppy tested, "I like it, now can we go out side I gotta pee." The puppy newly named Hercules says jumping up and down running to the door.

Hayden went and opened the door, "excuse me, Mr. Ace, Hercules needs to use the potty." He says looking at Ace and Jon, "can we take him out?"

"So you named him Hercules? That's a good name, how did you know that he needed to use the bathroom?" Ace asked him when they were heading out the door so the dog could pee.

"He told me, he also said that he was sorry for chewing on your shoes, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to. He said he would tell you but he was scared you would get made at him again. Please don't be mad at him Mr. Ace I can fix them." Says Hayden worried green eyes looking over at the older man.

"That's ok Hayden he's not in trouble for that any more." Jon slips out the front door and the others follows him outside, "So Hayden, when you talk to animals do they usually talk back?" Dannie asks as she help Hayden down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Well I have only talked to the spiders and Aunt Marge's dog and now Hercules, but they have all talked back, I've never met any other animals before. Cant you talk to Hercules?" Hayden said with a worried look, 'maybe I wasn't supposed to let them know this, aunt and uncle were always upset when I did these types of things, there not normal, I hope they still keep me. He thought to him self. "Am I in trouble? Aunt and uncle say it isn't normal when I do these types of things, I'll stop if you want me to."

"no honey your not in trouble, you talk to whatever animal you want to as long as he don't hurt you its fine, but I want you not to do it in front of other people they might not understand like we do, so lets keep this a secret ok. Do you know how to keep a secret?" asks Dannie as the wait for Hercules to pee so that they could go back inside. The puppy was sniffing hard at the ground looking for the perfect place to pee.

"I can keep a secret I promise" whispered the little boy.

"I thought you said he had to pee Hayden? Will you tell him to hurry up we don't want to attract attention to ourselves, our trucks will be coming tonight and we don't want to be caught before we get everything we need out of the building." Jon said interrupting there conversation.

" Hercules's hurry up and pee we have to go back in side." Hayden said addressing the dog.

"Ok ok ok, I'm almost done," came his excited reply as he sniffed a small weed at the edge of the sidewalk before squatting and doing his business, "ok I'm done"

"Well let's go back inside we still have a lot to finish before the trucks gets here." Jon states moving towards the front door. "Hayden, when we get back inside I want you to go into Ace's room and take a nap while we get everything ready for tonight, you will have to come with us and I don't want you to get tired, the trip will probably take all night."

"Where are we going, Mr. Jon?" Hayden asked through a yawn, not thinking he was tired until someone had mentioned a nap.

" I found this really awesome place for us to call home permanently, well until some one kicks us out. There is part of this national park that some rich environmentalist guy purchased. He took the property and turned it into a reserve type of thing for wild life, so that no housing could be built and no people are allowed, it's pretty big, it's even got a lake." Jon spoke excitedly about there new home to be. "We found a place onto the property that's not watched so we don't have to worry about being seen when we drop off all our stuff. After we do that, all we need to do is get nails and clear a place to start the building, and we'll be all set. There's a town only 5 miles from the reserve so if we needed anything we could always walk back."

Hayden nodded as if he understood, trying to hide the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open let alone walk, Ace caught the wariness and picked him up. Hayden was asleep before they reached the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Hayden next awoke he herd soft whispering voices near him. Keeping his eyes closed he listened to there conversation.

"He's a wizard." A deep voice said, Hayden soon recognized it as Ace's.

"And how do you know this, Ace he could be some kind of sorcerer, or angle from god performing miracles." Jon's lighter male voice cut in.

"I know this because I use to live with them, in fact my father was one, and so were my mother and sister." Ace said in his whisper

"Wouldn't that make you one as well?" the soft feminine voice of Dannie inquired. "Wouldn't things like this be genetic?"

"Not really, the pure bloods think it is, but in all reality every body has magic in them just some people have less than others. I'm what you would call a squib, I was born of both a witch and a wizard; actually my whole family has been dated back since Merlin, as being a wizarding family. When it was clear that I couldn't do magic my father disowned me and kicked me out of his house, I was only twelve, so I couldn't get a job and I wound up on the streets. There's this whole wizarding world that muggles don't even know about, and I would have stayed there but it's much safer for people like me in the muggle world." Ace explained

"What's a muggle?" Dannie interrupted a little skeptical of what she was being told.

"A muggle is a person who can't use magic, like you and Jon."

"What do you mean? I though you just said that everybody has magic in them?" stated Jon

"They do, its just some people can't use it at will. Muggles, even though they have magic, have blocks around their core so they cant us it. The magic will sometime escape in short bursts if the person is being stressed enough. This is when you see mother lifting cars off there babies and other occurrences. Squibs like me don't have block on our cores but there's just to little magic there to use" Ace explained

Hayden decided that it was time to make himself known, and pretended to yawn and stretch. When he opened his eyes he realized it was dark.

"Good evening little man how was your sleep?" Ace asked going over to the pile of blankets where they laid him hours ago to sleep.

"It was good, so that's what I am, a wizard?" the small boy replied, looking at him in curiosity. 'Maybe uncle Vernon was wrong, maybe I'm not a freak.'

"Were you snooping in on our conversation?" Ace asked with humor and laughed when Hayden nodded his head. "Yes that's what you are, and a pretty powerful one at that. Not many witches or wizards can do wand-less magic, especially at the age of 6. If we work on it and practice you could be really good by the time you get your Hogwarts letter."

"What's a Hogwarts letter?" Dannie asked in concern for the little boy that she had already grown attached to.

"Hogwarts is a place where young witches and wizards go to learn magic, a type of boarding school. This place is up in Scotland in a castle." Ace responded.

"What if I don't what to go? Will you make me?" the child asked fearfully, already shaking

"No of course not, you don't have to go if you don't wanna. But you still have until you are 11 before you have to decide, why don't we wait and see?" Jon said quickly trying to calm down the distraught boy.`

"What about money Jon, its probably really expensive to send a child to a boarding school like that." Dannie whispered to Jon

"Don't worry, they have scholarship programs for those who cant afforded the tuition, they'd have to buy all there books and things used but other than that there's really no difference."

"ok that's enough chit-chatting, we need to get back to work, we have already gotten all of the good wood from the walls and beds and put them in a pile in the center of the front room now we just need to get the doors, don't tare up the hinges we'll need those too."

For the first time since he awoke from his nap he looked around and noticed there were barley any walls or floors, just the frame was left and the underneath of the hard wood floor. They had even pulled up the tiles. "Did just you three do this all by yourselves?" he asked

"Oh lord no, there's more to this gang than us three you'll meet them later, everybody's pretty busy at the moment, so it will have to wait." Ace said picking up Hayden and moving out of the room. "You don't mind if I carry you right? I just don't want you to get hurt, with the floors like they are."

They walked carefully into the front room where there was a big pile of wood next to the door, and about 5 other people caring the boards out the door.

"Hey you guys I almost thought you had giving up on helping." Said a young girl about 16 years of age with short strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. You could almost confuse her with a boy except that he face was to soft. "Is that our new group member? Hayden, that's your name right?" she says looking at the little boy. "Dannie's been talking about you all day long, she has. I can see why, your just the cutest thing I have ever seen. Well I have to finish putting these wood board into the truck, well talk later, yeah?" she yells as she walks out the room again with more of the would boards.

"That was Jesse. If you don't watch out, that girl will talk your ears right off." Says Ace, the grouped all laughed when Hayden reached up and cupped his ears, as if protecting them from some invisible threat. "He's just kidding Hayden" Dannie says.

"Hayden do you think you can help us put the boards in the truck? Lifting them buy magic?" Jon asks looking at Hayden still in Ace's arms. "I don't want you to tire yourself out or anything, so if you cant just say no, it will be ok."

"No I can do it, just make sure the people move so that they don't get hit." The small wizard said pulling together his magic getting ready to use it.

" Hey every body can you stop working for a minute, and come over her out of the way. Hayden wants to try and help us out." Jon said pointing to the group of people caring the boards out to the moving van. "Now I know we told you of Hayden's special gift but now your going to see it, please don't make any noise and let the child concentrate. Hayden are you ok doing this with Ace holding you I don't want you to get hurt on the floor?"

"I'm ok, Mr. Jon. You want me to start now?"He asks gathering his magic.

"Whenever your ready Hayden, take you time." As soon as Jon said this, the entire pile of wood board started to float a couple inches off the ground. Going forward very slowly. "Lets go out the door first Hayden, that way we can see where we are going." Ace stated softly as he moved out the front door and onto the side walk. When they arrived out side there was a small moving van and an already loaded down truck. Ace told Hayden to put the wood in the moving van. Once Hayden was done he closed his eyes and put his head down on Ace's shoulder.

"You ok little man?" Jon asked

"Yeah just tired. I've never lifted something so heavy before." Hayden uttered softly.

"Ok well the only thing left to do is to get in the truck" Hayden relaxed and for the second time that day fell asleep in aces arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: New Home

Disclaimer" I don't own harry potter or its characters

The next time Hayden awoke, it was to the sun on his face and the sound if birds singing. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was rapped up in one of the blankets and what appeared to be a home made hammock lying on top of Ace. Looking around he saw that he wasn't the only one sleeping in one. The hammocks were made out rope and the blankets that they collected from the old building. He was in the middle of the forest nothing else in sight, next to a lake. "Morning kid I see your awake early." Says Ace after feeling me ster. "try not to wake anyone up ok; most of them just went to sleep. We had to unpack the trucks last night and move everything at least 200 meter or so into the tree line so that nobody would see the pile. I got the easy job of putting up camp and watching you. I'm the one that put together the hammocks and made the fire. That's why I'm up so early, but we need to be quiet ok, the rest of the group needs sleep."

"Ok, I'm hungry. Mr. Ace is there anything to eat?" Hayden asked as his tummy grumbled.

"Last night I also laid some traps you wanna go check him them with me?" Ace asked gently getting out of the hammock trying not to overturn Hayden as well.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, can we take Hercules?" Hayden questioned and he tried to get out of the hammock as well, but not succeeding as Ace did and turned it over, falling to the ground.

Laughing Ace answered. "Sure as long as he is quite. Come on, the traps are this way.

Making there way to the right of the camp they walked about 2oo meters before hearing some noise. Looking closer he saw a rabbit caught up in a rope trap.

"It's not saying anything." Hayden stated as he looked down at the struggling rabbit

"Maybe he's not smart enough. I'm going to kill the rabbit I want you to turn around ok?" Ace says getting out his switch blade, and grabbing the rabbit by the stuff of the neck.

"Ok, he won't suffer will he?" Questioned Hayden turning around.

"No Hayden he won't suffer it will be really quick. When we kill for food around here we never will purposely cause suffering, don't worry."

After a few seconds Ace said "you can turn around now Hayden, I'm all finished, there only 2 more traps out so let's go check those and then go back to camp to cook this so that we can eat."

After checking the rest of the traps that were empty they headed back to camp where every one was still sleeping.

Once they were at the camp Ace showed Hayden how to clean and cook the rabbit, placing the meat on skewers to cook. Setting aside the skin to be dealt with later.

Leaving the meat for awhile, Ace took Hayden over to the lake were he taught him how to make a fishing hook, and set him up to fish. 10 minutes later Hayden yells for Ace to come back, with a large fish on his hook. Ace rushed over to help Hayden as he struggled with the fish that looked to weigh about 10 pounds.

"Well at least we know there fish in there" Ace said grabbing the fish by the mouth holding him up and admiring it, "this should have a lot of meat on it. When you get finished eating well clean this as well and smoke it, what do you think?"

Ace walked back to the camp and hung the fish up, then went over to the fire and got one of the rabbit skewer and blew on it before handing it over to Hayden. "There you go, little man, taste that and see how you like it."

Haydon took the stick that was going through the rabbit meat and took a carful bite. "Yum this is good Mr. Ace, thank you. Can I give a bite to Hercules?"

"Yes Hercules can have a bite, but the rest I want you to try to eat; it's going to be a long day."

As he settled down to eat, the smell of the rabbit slowly awoke the rest of the group that was still sleeping in the hammocks. "Morning Jon, looks like ya'll are finally up." Says Ace laughingly "you hungry?"

"Yeah, ill take one of those. Wow, who caught the fish." Jon asks as he spots the rather large fish on the tree branch.

"That was me!" yelled Hayden waking up the rest of the group "Mr. Ace help, but I caught it!"

"No kidding? Well at least someone can fish around here. Looks like it will taste good later after a hard day of work, which is what we got today. Every body, its time we get up." Jon yelled to those that were just refusing to get up off there hammocks. If you don't get up you don't eat and there not much here."

"I reset the traps; hopefully well catch something much bigger next time." Ace said looking at what was left of the rabbit, even though it had been rather big it was still only a rabbit. "These trees are pretty big Jon I don't think were going to be able to cut these down with the tools that we have, how we are going to make enough room for these houses. There's 10 in our group so were going to need at least 4 small ones, so were not all crammed into one big one. We need to get the first one done incase it decides to rain."

"I was thinking about that when we got here last night, the trees are really big. Do you think we can build in them?"

"You mean like tree houses? Jon that's ridiculous" says the girl named Jesse. Looking at her leader as if he was crazy.

"You know it could work as long as we get some sturdy support beams and better nails, we would need to get a better saw to cut the logs into beams, it would require a trip into town. We would need bolts to. I'm sure they have a hardwear shop that lets you lease tools, do we have enough money left?"Ace asked as he walked around looking at the surrounding trees. "These 5 are probably the best for the houses, we could connect them with rope bridges, we've still got rope right?" he ask no one in particular.

"Yeah we've got money left. We pulled all our money together before the trip and minus gas and the truck we ended up with 'bout 700 extra.

"Bloody hell, where'd you get all that?"

"Turns out, the girls have been keeping a hidden stash for emergencies. You know, if some one were to brake there leg or get sick, or one of them hit a major chocolate craving and they decided to buy the whole store. Things like that." Ace chuckled as he watched all the females turn red.

"Well now that every body's up and ready I think its time for you guys to introduce yourself to Hayden. Hayden you wanna step forward so that they can see you?"

"Hi," Hayden says stepping out from behind his human shield, where he had placed himself moments before when every one started to get up. "I'm Hayden"

"Hey Hayden my name is Adam" a skinny brown haired teen said pointing to himself. "And the ugly guy to my right is my big brother Tommy. The girl next to him is Jesse, there a couple." He said pointing to a large man and the woman he met last night.

"Next we have William, he doesn't talk too much, and then there's Holy and Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Says the girl named holy the boys just nodded there heads. Hayden waved back.

"Ok now that were done with the pleasantries lets start working. Haydon will you and Ace you check the traps again wile we draw up plains and get things ready for construction? That way if there's anything there it wont suffer, and while ya'll are out walking, Ace see what type of things he can do for building and such."

"All right Jon, come on Hayden, call Hercules to you so he can come and explore to.

Walking out of the campground Ace started asking Hayden to do things like, if he could change a stick into rock and suck, and as long as Hayden knew what he was supposed to be turning it into he could do it. Except for turning things into animals, plants or food. After a while of playing around they came upon there last trap and saw a 4 point buck with his hind legs stuck in the ropes.

'Get away! Now! Come near me and your dead' the buck said in a deadly voice as he reared back and shook his antlers

"He can talk ace," Hayden whispered.

"Ok Hayden I want you to cover your ears and walk back just a bit so that you can't hear him ok? Turn around to so that you don't see." A couple minutes later Hayden herd a yell, tuning around to make sure Ace wasn't hurt he saw the buck fall to the ground dead. Hayden stared at it. "He died quickly" Hayden said "that's good."

"Aye, come over here little man and give me a hand." Ace said gesturing towards the buck. Hayden looked at it lifting his hand up, a movement that Ace said would help control his magic, and levitated the buck. "You got it? It's not to heavy is it?"

"No I'm ok, Mr. Ace"

When they arrived back at came Hayden screamed. "Mr. Jon, Mr. Jon look what we caught."

"That's dinner for a couple of nights, well done Hayden" Jon says as Hayden lays the buck near the fire. "Now what did you and Ace learn when you were out, do you think you can help us make the tree houses?"

"Yep, me and Mr. Ace did a lot of things. Look, feel this." Hayden said handing over a sharp looking rock. "That was a piece of a branch before."

"Well if he can do that, cant Hayden just turn our house out of the board we have." Asked

"Unfortunately no the transfiguration will run out, its not permanent. But he can do the tools that we will need."

"Awesome, so lets get started. Shall we?"

For the rest of the day they all worked, Hayden had transfigured some of the wood that they were using into a large ax looking head and using it to cut down the trees that they were going to use as braces and floor for the house, and put them in piles beside the other wood. They did this until dinner, when Ace cleaned and gutted both the fish and the buck saving the skin of the deer, like he did with the rabbit. When every one had eaten there share, Ace told Hayden how to transfigure some wood into a cooler like container so that no bugs got into the meat over night. After dinner, every one being very tired the all got into there hammocks and went to sleep, that night Hayden shared with Dannie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Jon and some others went into town to get, large nails and bolts, along with more rope. While Hayden stayed with Ace and practiced his magic. Jon and the others didn't get back until almost night fall, with most of the day gone Jon decided that every one deserved a break to rest. The group spent the night telling stories and planning tomorrow, when they would start the building of there new home.

"Hayden can you come here", Ace says to him the next morning standing beside a tall skinny wooden box that had a door. And a cover on the top with no bottom.

"Yes Mr. Ace? What's that?"

"That is going to be our new bathroom if you think you can help me out right quick. I need you to dig a really deep hole for me, can you do that?"

"Yep" says Hayden as he gathers his magic and starts to take large chunks of earth out of the ground and placing them aside. In the end the hole was about a foot in diameter and about 10 feet deep. Next Ace places a bench like thing with a 10 inch diameter over the hole aligning the two together. Next Ace had Hayden life the tall box thing over the bench so that when you opened the door the bench and hole where inside with enough space to sit down with the door closed. "Tada instant out-house. The girls are going to like this. Thanks for the help Hayden."

"I like helping Mr. Ace. Its fun, aunt and uncle never let me use my powers like this before."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun Hayden" Ace says as he turns to go back to camp.

As the day progressed the group finally started to work on the house. Starting with the base that they had made earlier, they drilled the braces into place as Hayden levitated it to were the floor belonged, after 10 minute the Floor was secure and the were ready to build the walls and doors. With this being the main house that where they would all eat and relax together they made this one slightly bugger with only one room and a small second story with one room for Hayden. Continuing this process for the next week they soon had four livable tree houses surrounding one common house. Connection the five buildings was a rope bridge and an outside porch. They all decided that if they needed more they could build onto it later.

A month later after every one settled in Jesse and Dannie decide that Hayden needs to lean how to read, so one day they went into town and bought small child's books and work books, so that they could teach him how. Thinking that this was a good idea, Jon and the other guys started teaching Hayden how to fight.

One day after lessens Dannie said, "Hayden you know you don't have to call me miss Dannie right, you could just call me Dannie if you want to."

"Can I call you mom?" Hayden asked almost scared of the answer.

Dannie stared at Hayden open mouthed, "Mom? Why would you want to call me that?" Dannie questioned still shocked.

"Aunt used to say to Dudley that a mom is some one who looks after you and holds you when you're scared, you do those things. You make me feel safe, so do Mr. Jon and Mr. Ace do you think I can call them that to?"

Laughing Dannie quickly shook her head saying, "mom is a word for women, I don't think Jon would object to you calling him dad though, I don't think Ace would mind if you call him grandpa."

"What do grandpas do?"

"Well they teach there grand kids new things and have fun all day long, they sleep a lot too"

"That's exactly what he is; I'm going to go tell him." Hayden said excitingly making Dannie smile from his antics.

Running over the rope bridge into the living room tree house, where he knew Ace was laying on a couch like furniture that he had made several weeks ago, Hayden tackled him landing on his stomach. "Ms. Dannie say that I can call you grandpa, and her mom and Mr. Jon Dad is that ok?"

"O I don't know if I'm old enough to be a grandpa yet I'm only 32." Ace says rubbing his stomach where Hayden had landed.

"That's a lie ace, we both know your more around 40, you're the one who found me and Jon, remember?"

"How could I forget, didn't know what I was getting myself into when I said you two could tag along. Well Hayden I guess I am old enough after all, so you can call me grandpa." Ace says with a fake sigh.

"Well, we were all a family before, this just put into words," Jon says from the doorway. Hayden jumped up and went over to hug him.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Two years later Hayden was in town for the first time since they moved into their tree houses, looking at a yard sale. "Look, grandpa it's a long bow. Can we get it?"

"Let's see how much it is and if he has any arrows. Excuse me sir are you selling this Bow?" Ace asked the young looking gentleman

"yeah, me and my wife just got married and she doesn't want it in the house, I'm selling it for thirty, I know I could probably sell if for more to a collector, but I want to sell it to someone that might actually use it, my dad taught me how to use it when I was young and I think some other kid might like that. Where you thinking about buying it?" The tall young man said going over to the bow "I've got some arrows in the house. I didn't want to put them out here with the other stuff incase some one tried to fire the thing and hurt somebody. Hey Mary will you go inside and get those bows please honey." he said addressing his wife. "So is this for the kid here?"

"Yeah I was thinking about letting him have it. He said he wanted it and were not well off so it's very rare that he gets a gift like this."

"Well come here little man let me teach you how to hold it" the man said. When Hayden walked over to him, the man took the long bow and stood behind him placing the long bow in his hands. "Now the bow has just been restrung so you have no threat of it breaking you must unstring it when it's not in use or the wood becomes warped." As he said this he showed Hayden and Ace how to un-string and restring the bow, how to align the arrow and aim and shoot. About an hour later Ace and Hayden walked away with a shooting bow, arrows and a holder that straps onto his back and an arrow holster.

"Ok little man time to head home, you got every thing?" Ace asked when they started to walk back.

Three hours later they arrived back at there tree houses just in time for dinner. "Hey dad look what grandpa got me." Hayden yells when they went into the living tree house where most of every body was.

"Nice maybe William will take you take you hunting tomorrow with him. Can you shoot it?"

"yeah the guy taught me how now I just need to practice my aim" Hayden spent the rest of day light trying to hit the center of a target that he had transfigured and after about an hour he was hitting it pretty center. "I think the kids a natural at this Jon," says will, as he watches Hayden through one of the windows in the living room tree.

"Yeah, kinda makes you proud, to see how good of a kid he's turning out to be. I still can't believe that his relatives treated him like they did, you know where going to have to get revenge for that right?"

"Of course" Dannie said "but he still won't tell us there name or where they live, how would we know where to go?"

Well its time that he gets to sleep, why don't you call him in Dannie?" Jon suggested

The next morning William woke Hayden up the very early and once they were both ready they headed to the good hunting grounds, where most of the dear like to eat during this time of the year. When Will settled into his favorite waiting spot Hayden sat down, trying not to move as much as possible. Hercules, who was now taller than Hayden was not allowed to come because he was too noticeable.

About thirty minutes after they settled in Hayden noticed movement in the bushes, looking closer he saw bright yellow eyes stating at him moving slowly closer. Keeping still Hayden takes aim and is startled when a mystifying voice filled the air. "Do not be afraid man child, I won't hurt you. Will you do me the same courtesy as to not hurt me in return?"

"I will not hurt you, will you come out so I can see you?" Hayden asks the mysterious voice

It was quite until what looked like a large white leopard moved out from behind the bushes with a cub in its mouth. At first he though she was a regular leopard until she unfolded white spotted wings. Hayden stared at her in aw. "wh- I mean Who are you?"

"My name is Akira, man child I'm hear because it is what fate has wanted. My cub is destined to be with you, I can feel the pull and even though I know she would be ok if she never met you, she would be happier in you presents."

"I don't understand, what do you mean she is destined to be with me? Why wouldn't she be happy if she wasn't here?" Hayden asks Akira, not taking his eyes off the leopard like animal.

"Once ever century, one of my kind is bonded to one of yours to help in a time of need, she will always be there for you. Take care of her for me." And with that Akira sat the cub on the ground turned and went back into the bushes, when Hayden went after her he found nothing.

"Well looks like were keeping her" Hayden says to will, who he almost forgot about in all the excitement. He the reached don't to pick up the cub and the first thing it does is bite him, then licks the blood away. "Damn it, the thing bit me, that hurt."

"Hayden, watch your mouth, if your mum hears you talking like that I'll get into trouble, and anyways it looks like he's saying sorry, or trying to eat you very slowly." Will said laughing at the face Hayden made.

Looking at the cub he notice that she had no spots like her mother did, he didn't see any wings either. Thinking that maybe she had to grow into them he told will what he was going to head back home so he could show his mom the new pet he got.

When he arrived home he found that most every body had left the camp grounds. He went into the living room tree where he found his grandpa. "Hey grandpa look at what I got, her mom gave her to me. Said that we were destined to be together. I can keep her right?"

"Did she bite you?" Ace asked his adopted grandson trying to tell what the thing he was holding was.

"yeah but she didn't mean to, she barely drew blood. Then she kissed it and made it better see?" Hayden says showing Ace his wound.

"Well looks like you'll have to keep her, when a magical animal bites a human and drinks its blood that usually means that they bonded with him/her. Now you just have to talk you mother into it."

"Will you help me?" Hayden asks almost looking scared.

Hours later, after yelling and begging on Hayden's part his mom caved and let him keep the winged cat.

"Well since I want you to remember your mom I'm going to name you Akira after her," Hayden says to the cat. She just liked his fingers and goes to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 7:

After two months of working with the small cub, she was able to fly, her high was just under his knees and she has small barely noticeable brown spotted rings in her coat. After 8 months she stood at his shoulders with a coat just like her mothers, wings only noticeable when she unfolded them, and a poufy tail.

On the day Hayden turned 9 (June 15, like his cousin) his mom and dad decided that they needed to have a talk with him. So after climbing up the latter that lead to Hayden's room in the living tree, they sat down on his bed. "Hayden your mom and I have something that we need to tell you..."

"Mom's having a baby." Hayden said interrupting him. Both adults looked at him startled

"How did you know that? Did Jesse tell you? I told her I wanted to be the one to tell you" Dannie said with anger in her voice

"No Jesse didn't say anything, it's just last night I had a dream and you were holding a baby so I though you might be having one. Was I right? Do I get to be a big brother?"

"Yes Hayden you were right, do you have these dreams often" Jon questioned

"I dream every night dad, every one does." Hayden said looking at his father as if he were slow.

"You're right every one does dream, so how do you feel about being a big brother? Are you happy?"

"Very, I can't wait. What are we going to name her?"

"Her? How do you know its going to be a girl?" his mother asked with a smile on her face

"The blanket was pink." He told her

That was the beginning of a very long 6 months. (she was already 3 months along when they told Hayden) after the morning sickness that stopped after she hit 4 months, the mood swings and cravings hit along with the weight gain. Nobody in the camp was happy, except for Hercules and Akira, who thankfully were able to avoid the mother-to-be's wrath because they were animals. When Dannie came close to her due date the three of them decided that they were going to take up a room at a hotel in town so that they were near a doctor. Using Hayden to transfigure the money out of paper they were able to pay the fee, after telling Hayden that he shouldn't do things like this often unless it was an emergency, because the money disappears after a few hours.

On December 1 Hayden's mother started having contractions, so they took a cab to the hospital. Where she was signed into a room and told to wait on a doctor. Hours later after lots of screaming and tears, a brand new baby girl entered the world. The nurse handed her to Dannie in a pink blanket. "What should we name her?"' Jon said looking at his new daughter in aw and love.

"Katelyn, her name should be Katelyn Marie Daniels (Jon's last name and since Dannie and Hayden don't know there last names they took his)."

"Baby Kate, I like it" says Hayden


	3. Edited Chapters 8 to 12

Chapter 8:

In a dark musty dungeon, there worked a snarky potions master. Now usually during the summer time he was rather pleasant to be around, but this year he was hell. His mood wasn't caused by the weather or the lack of privacy caused buy his boss, but the constant reminder that the spawn of the devil was attending school this year, at the very same school he teaches at. The devil's spawn, Harry James Potter. The thought of having to teach the brat made him glare at the walls of his lab. Damn that child, not that he wasn't grateful because he was, but couldn't some other child have saved the wizarding world. Why did it have to be James Potter spawn, 'he's going to be uncontrollable, so spoiled and the other teachers wont do anything about it' he though with hatred. 'Not me, I'm not going to let that runt just walk over the staff here just because he's famous. If anything he'll learn manners in potions class.' He though with glee, causing a wicked smile to run across his face. At that moment a head popped into his fire place.

"Severus, if you're not busy we're going to have an emergency meeting, I would like you to attend in about 5 minutes if you don't mind." His boss said giving him the option to turn down the offer but knowing that he wouldn't on principle.

"Of course headmaster I'll be right up." He says to his boss and mentor, putting the potion that he was working on aside to ruin. "Oh well at least I don't have to pay for the ingredients." He mutters to himself.

As Severus walks into the meeting room he sees that most of the teachers as well as some of the order members are there. Starting to get worried, 'Merlin I hope that the dark lords not back, I don't think I could handle him and Potter' he though to himself keeping his mask steady into place.

Just then the headmaster stands up and announces to the rather large group, "good evening, I hope that your trip here was uneventful. I have some rather disturbing news, as you all know the Hogwarts letters have gone out to the old and new students that are attending Hogwarts, a couple of weeks ago. Harry potter has not been answering his letters, so I sent Hagrid to collect him last night and he returned this morning, with the news that his aunt and uncle do not know where he is. They were rather forceful about it. So when Hagrid came and told me this, I immediately went over to #4 privet drive to get some answers and it seems that when young harry was six Vernon Dursley took him into London and left him, I currently have no idea where Harry Potter is." With that he sat down looking more tired than Severus had ever seen him. All at once the room erupted with voices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Hayden, time for dinner honey, get down here." A female voice yelled up through a hole in the sealing that lead up to her son's room.

"K, I'm almost done." Hayden yells back to his mother.

"What have you been doing up there all day?" his mother asks while she sets the home made table for 10 people and holding his sister at the same time.

"Reading that new book grandpa brought me back from Diagon alley. It's 'Hogwarts, a history', its pretty cool."

"Are you disappointed about not getting your letter?"

"No, I don't think I would want to go anyways, I don't want to leave here. I'm glad I didn't get it; I just wonder why I didn't. I'm magic enough right?"

"Hayden you're more than enough magic. Its just I don't think that they can find you, we are out in the middle of no where and your names not really Hayden Daniels. Perhaps there sending the letter to you aunt and uncles house." His grandpa said serving himself some deer that was dinner along with some of the veggies that Dannie had grown in her garden.

After dinner Hayden went back into his room and fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He woke up in the early morning before the sun came up, his entire body hurting and feeling sick to his stomach. After throwing up on to his floor, Akira decided to go get one of his parents. Jumping out the window she glides over to the first tree house on the left, and lands on the outside porch. She pushes the door open and jumps on the bed with a large thump. Screaming Dannie rolls over and falls out. "Akira? What are you doing in our room? Is something wrong with Hayden?" at Akira's nod Dannie jumps out of bed and hurries out the door and to the living room tree house where she climbs up the latter that leads her to Hayden's room, where she finds him being sick. Jon right on her heals. Hayden honey are you all right? Where does it hurt honey?" she asks stepping around the through up and to where Hayden was laying on the bed moaning. "Honey I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"Everything" came her reply. "Everything hurts" and with that he passes out. Not sure of what to do Dannie gets a cold towel and places it on his forehead, then settles down to spend the rest of the night there.

When Hayden awoke the next morning, he felt sore. His body didn't hurt like it did the night before, but there was still the slow throb reminding him that it was there. Moving he looked around and noticed his mother was still there but had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake her he moves slowly out of the bed, careful not to step in the mess that he had made the night before. When he went to take his shirt off he noticed that his normally shoulder length, black, messy hair was now half way down his back in neat soft curls with red highlights.

Needing a mirror but not having one in his room, he climes down the latter and goes into the living room where there was an old one that they had bought several years ago was hanging up on the wall, looking into it he almost fainted. His tanned face was outlined with large perfect curls, but that wasn't what got his attention, no what got his attention were the long pointy ears sticking up out of it. Hayden reached up to touch them when he saw his hand and what looked to be a tattoo around his thumb. Looking at both of his hands he saw the same markings, around his thumb and on the underneath of this wrist traveling along his veins to his elbow was on one arm, a steal looking dragon and on the other a black firey bird, there was also some symbol like words written as well. Taking off his shirt to see what else was different he noticed that the fuzz that covered his arms and legs were gone.

Not seeing anything different on the front side of his body except that his stomach looked like it had more muscle, he turned around and stared. On his back was tattoos of two black tribal wings, one each shoulder blade and what looked like writing going straight down his spine, though he guessed that it was in a different language because he couldn't read it.

As Hayden stood staring at his back he heard footsteps behind him, "Hayden, honey, you really should still be in bed you where very ill last night-" Dannie cuts off as she looks at him. "Hayden what did you do?" she asks looking over his body.

"I didn't do anything mom, I woke up and it was already there, I swear." Hayden replied in a shaky voice.

"Ok, so what happened? What are they?" she asked pointing to the strange writing.

"I don't know lets ask grandpa."

"He should be getting back in a few minutes. He left this morning to go hunting." His mother said still not taking her eyes away from the tattoos that now littered her son's body.

"You still love me right mama, even though I'm more of a freak now?" Hayden said with tears in his eyes

"Where did this come from Hayden, you haven't called your self that in years. Of course I love you, your dad loves you and grandpa loves you, as does every one else on this land we call home. Just because your changing doesn't mean were going to love you any less." She says taking her son into a hug, and setting him in her lap on the couch.

An hour later Ace gets back from hunting with Akira and a big six point buck dragging behind them. Hanging up the dear he goes inside to find Hayden curled up in Dannie's lap in his favorite resting spot. Looking closer he notices all of the tattoos that are now scattered all over his grandsons body.

"What happened here? Dannie what's that all over Hayden." He asks, startling both of them out of there hug where Hayden had gone back to sleep.

"I don't know Ace; he woke up with them there. I was wondering if you knew what they were." Dannie asked him with concern

"Looks like some sort of magical puberty, when some one of magical creature's blood reaches of age they usually start to show signs, you know pointy ears, lighter skin, stronger muscles or sharper reflexes depending on the magical creature in which they inherit from. In some cases the creature blood is stronger than the humans so they start this process at the beginning puberty instead of the normal age of 16. So let's see, no body hair, pointy ears and long dark hair is usually the result of a dark elf. But the tattoos I'm not so sure what they belong to. My guess is that one parent had dark elf blood and the other had the other blood that caused the tattoos and when they mixed and made Hayden the magical creature was enough to out weigh the human side. I don't know what the tattoos mean though; well have to look it up.

"Can I go with you to Diagon Alley this time grandpa?" Hayden asked

"I wish you could Hayden but the way you look right now, you can't. I'm sorry but we don't even know what you can do yet. What if when you sneeze, fire comes out your nose in front of muggles? I think its best that you stay here for now. Anyways we made a deal that your first trip into the ally would be when you're thirteen if you didn't get your Hogwarts letter. If I leave now I can be back before night fall, tell your dad to clean out the buck and do the skin and start to cook him, I'll be back later.

Even though his grandpa had given him a clean bill of health so that he could go around and help out his family members, his mother still made him stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Later when Ace returned, he had a sheet of paper in his hand with writing on it. "Ok I found it in the wizarding public library, the tattoos are a clear sign of a shadow fae, the tattooed wings on your back are real wings that will be able to come out some time towards the end of puberty. When out they should look something like fairy wings but when you retract them they just look like tattoos. Next the writing I wasn't able to get any samples of, we'll just have to do that later, and finally the tattoos of the dragon and the bird. Well the black firey bird is a black phoenix, I think that's you, and the dragon on the other arm would represent your mate, or the person that you are distended to be with. Your sole mate if you will. Here I bought you this." Ace said to Hayden handing him a ski cap. "It's so when you go into town you can cover your ears"

"Thanks grandpa. I can't believe this, most kids get pimples and hair once they hit puberty, and I get wings and tattoos. Fate must love playing with my life."

"You must not feel so bad about these changes, they are good. Once you get older you will see" Akira told him as she lie on the floor cleaning her paws. "If nothing else, just think, soon you will be ale to fly with me using your own wings." This comment really brightened Hayden's opinion of puberty.

Chapter 9:

'Today's the day.' Hayden thought to himself, 'grandpa's finally going to take me to Diagon Alley'

"Hayden get down here your grandpa wants to leave early so that so can miss traffic, don't forget your money that you saved up." His mother called up from the living room. He answered with a "k' mom"

For a couple years now Hayden had been saving up for this trip, making carvings and other things for the town's people, he was able to save up quite a lot. Putting it all in his pocket Hayden heads down the ladder.

"Happy birthday sweet heart, are you excited about your first day into diagon ally?" his mother asks

"Hayden, Hayden happy birthday, look what I made you" his little sister says handing him a drawing of some sort, what it was of he didn't have a clue.

"That's very good Katie, now I want you to do me a favor while I'm gone, do you think you're a big enough girl to watch Akira for me. I just don't want her getting into trouble. Can you do that?" Hayden asks his little sister with a smile, knowing I would be easer on all of them if she had something to distract her while they were gone.

"Yes I'm a big girl I can watch Akira." Katie said going over to climb on the large cats back.

"Don't worry Hayden I'll take care of Katie while your out and make sure she doesn't give will such a hard time like she did the last time you 3 went out without her." Akira said trying to keep the little 4 year old from falling

"Thank you Akira, I don't know what I'd do without you." He told his familiar lovingly.

"Let's go every body, I want to leave now. Hayden don't forget your ski cap." His grandpa yelled up from the ground where he and Hayden's father were talking.

"Coming grandpa"

"Coming Ace" came the simultaneous reply.

Dannie picking up Katie and handing her to William, said. "If anything happens to my little girl I'm holding you personally responsible. Just remember that the next time you think its ok for her to go swimming."

Finally every one was ready to go, so they headed towards the path that leads to the road. When they reached the road Ace asked Hayden to stick out his right hand. Thinking that his grandpa had finally gone crazy he only did so half heartily, and was surprised when a big blue buss came out of now where sand stopped in front of the. The words 'the night bus' written on the side

"Welcome to the knight bus, the best way to travel for the stranded witch or wizard, my name Stan and I will be your conductor this fine day. Watch you step as you enter the bus, mam don't want to fall." Stan says handing his hand out for Dannie.

Thank you, Dannie says taking the hand and stepping onto the knight bus. When she got on the saw rows of what appeared to be reclining chairs. Thinking it was odd she chose one and sat down.

"Four people to day sir? That will be 1 gal. And 3 sickles. Thank you for riding the knight bus."

After Ace handed Stan his money the rest of them chose a set and sat down. "Hold on every one it's a bumpy ride." Ace said

True to his word the ride was just nauseating to the adults, Hayden thought it was awesome. "That was great, are we riding that home?"

"I never get tired of either kido, I hope to see you later on in the evening, right now I'm just filling in for the day shift, my usual root is the night shift."

"If I never see that buss again I'll be satisfied." Dannie said clutching her stomach.

"I agree," Jon said.

"O come on you guys, you guys are no fun. Bye Stan see you later!"

What are we doing here Ace there's nothing here." Jon said looking around. "I though you said that the entrance to diagon ally was through a pub."

"It is, its just muggle can't see, Hayden see's it though, don't you Hayden?" Ace asked his grandson.

"Looks kind of runned down tho." He said with a disgusted look on his face

"looks can be deceiving Hayden, let go in before some of the muggles see us standing here."

Upon entering the pub Hayden though it still looked kind of bad. His mom and dad gasped though, because they could now see it.

"Hey tom, I'm just taking my grandson to diagon alley, I might see you afterwards for a drink and some dinner. Come on, this way."

"Do you need me to open the portal for you again Ace?" the bartender asked

"No, my grandson should be able to do it, thanks though tom." Ace said heading to the back of the pub and out the door.

In the ally they came to a brick wall. "Hayden I need you to touch right there three times." He said pointing to a specific brick

"Ok" once he touched the bricks the portal opened up and reveled diagon alley. "Wow this is so cool grandpa. Come on lets go exchange our money so that we can go to the book store. Which way is the bank?' he said all in one breath.

Ace laughed. "The bank's that big white building if you go straight. Come on; just don't stare at the goblins."

"I remember," Hayden said grabbing his mothers hand and pulling her along slightly, "Hurry up you guys."

"All right Hayden, calm down its not going to disappear before you get there." His father said chuckling slightly; it was always great to see his son so excited.

Walking up to the bank, they were greeted in by a goblin, greeted is probably to strong of a word. When they reached the teller Ace ask the goblin for an exchange from muggle money to wizarding galleons and handed him his money.

"I need mine changed to please." Hayden said politely to the goblin and was confused when the goblin gave him a happy look.

"Its nice to know some parents still teach there children manners, some times the wizarding children that come in here are so rude I could just take them down to there vaults and lock them in it." The goblin says with a nasty smile.

"Well than it's a good thing I don't have one it's it.' Hayden says laughing. "Why would they be rude to you, you handle there money they should respect you if you do a good job of it."

" yes well some humans just think there better than us just because we look different, they completely forget that if we weren't here they would have nowhere to keep there money, and we would be a lot richer if we just closed the mines and kept the gold there." The goblin said.

"Well I've never met a goblin before but you don't seem that bad to me. Any ways we can't all have the pleasure of be human now can we?"

"no." the goblin says looking at his ski hat, "we cant. Thanks for doing business with gringotts please come again soon. Next time you need to open an account with us."

"And have you locked me in it, no way! By the way, what's you name?" Hayden asks the goblin, while he starts heading out the door walking backwards you that he was still facing the goblin.

"Griphook, Mr…"

"Daniels, Hayden Daniels. Just call me Hayden." He says with a big smile on his face

"Very well, have a good day Mr. Hayden." The goblin says as Hayden walks out the door. "Bye" he gets in return. By the time the conversation was over most of the population that was in gringotts that day was staring at the two of them listening to there conversation.

Back out side Hayden and his family starts walking to the book shop. "I have never seen a goblin take a liking to someone before Hayden that could come in handy later.'

"We were just talking grandpa." Hayden says as they walked in the book store, "take your time and look around to see what you like, well wait right here for you." His mother told him as he slipped behind the book shelves.

About an hour later, Hayden walks up to the register with about ten books.

"What are you doing starting you own library?" his father asked Hayden.

"Shh… Jon don't give him the idea…" his mother says jokingly

"Ha ha very funny. Do you have a bag that will fit all these?" he asks the cashier

"Yes sir we have this new bag that's weight less and holds up to one hundred books. Free of charge after 7 books." The cashier said handing the bag over to Hayden to put all of his books in. "can we get ice cream grandpa?"

"Sure thing kid, what kind do you want?" Ace answered him as they walked out of the book store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening Mr. Lupin how are you today," the book shop keepers asked the skinny graying young man.

"I'm good today Joe, just came to get a couple of book for the school term this year. They've got me teaching at Hogwarts. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed." Then all of a sudden he stops talking and sniffs the air. "Was there a little boy in her a little while ago, with black hair and green eyes?

"Yeah he left a couple of minutes before you came in, why do you ask?"

Lupin ignored the question and asked one of his own. "Did you happen to hear where they where going."

"Yeah they said something about getting ice cream." Joe said very confused.

"Thanks Joe, I'll see you later." Lupin says almost running out the door heading to the ice-cream stand. When he got there he saw a young looking man sitting with what looked like his family smiling. He knew that face. "Harry." He whispered and walked offer there.

I want to get you some new cloths while were here today, lord knows you need them." A woman said that was sitting next to him.

"There is nothing wrong with my cloths mom; I made most of them myself." The black haired teen said. When Lupin looked at him closer he saw that the boy was wearing what appeared to be dear skin pants and a white shirt with flop flops and on his back was a bow with an arrow holster. The cloths didn't look all that bad; they just stood out a bit.

"Excuse me," he says walking up to the table that the family was sitting at. "I was wondering if I could sit down with you, I have some things I want to say."

"Um sure have a seat. What's your name?" Ace said

"Remus Lupin, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts this year." He said,

"I don't go to Hogwarts." Hayden said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Yes I know that's why I asked to sit down. Your names harry correct?" Lupin asked

"No my name's Hayden Daniels, you must have the wrong person." Hayden says getting a little nervous

"I'm not so sure that I do, was your name always Hayden?"

"My mom named me that,"

"But your name wasn't always Hayden was it." Lupin asked

"And how would you know this?"

"Because you look just like your parents." Lupin said looking at Hayden fondly.

Every one was quiet, "do I really? No wait I don't want to know, it doesn't matter. I'm hear with my family, bringing things like this up is only going to hurt them and me." Hayden says getting up.

"no honey, sit down I know you want to know about your real mother and father, it wont hurt our feelings."

"maybe we should take this conversation else where. Hi my name's Jon," he said holing out his hand for Lupin to shake it. "we can go back to our house, and talk there, ok everybody?"

"that's fine with me, but I don't want to intrude or anything." Lupin says getting up and following them out of diagon alley.

"you wont be intruding, well be happy to have you. My names Dannie by the way, and that's Ace." She said pointing to a man maybe 13 years older than him, with salt and pepper hair that looked like it was once black, and deep chocolate eyes.

They traveled in silence and about a hour later they were getting off the knight bus. When they get off the bus Lupin looked around confused, all he saw was woods. 'Where's there house?' he thought

Not knowing where he was going he just followed the group where they lead him into the woods where they spent the next 25 minutes just walking in the woods, his wolf senses' going nuts telling him that there were a lot of other inhabitants that lived here. Soon after that they entered a clearing and what looked like houses in the trees. "is this where you live?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like much but its pretty nice, lots of privacy, no rent, and unlimited food. Cant get any better." Jon said

"did you build this yourselves?" Lupin asked amazed as he looked into the trees at the tree houses.

"us and the rest of the family. There's 10 of us, not counting little Katie who came after we settled" Dannie said as she led him up the ladder and to the couch in the living room.

"wow, this is pretty amazing" Lupin said again.

"Thank you, now for the reason you're here. You knew Hayden's birth parents?" Jon stated

"yes, we went to school together. Actually him and 2 others where the only friends I had. James was a great friend."

"James? My father's name was James?" Hayden asked with a shaky voice

"your aunt and uncle never told your there names?" Lupin asked angered at the injustice.

"my aunt and uncle never told me my name, why would they tell me my parents', the only thing that I know of them was that they died in a car crash." Hayden says sadly

At that moment Lupin's eyes turned yellow, thinking it was odd Hayden decided to ask him about it later. "That's not what happened at all Har-Hayden, your parents died a noble death, trying to protect you. Your parents died standing up to a horrible man who called himself lord Voldemort, a very evil man that that murdered many innocent people. On October 31, he went to your home on the sole purpose of killing every one in the house. He came across James first and killed him as he tried to give your mother and you more time to get to safety. Then he went into the nursery where you and your mother where, she gave her life to save yours, Hayden. Well when your mother died for you she left some kind of protective charms on you because when Lord Voldemort tried to kill you it didn't work. He vanished that day, some say he's died some say he just lost his body and is waiting for the perfect moment to get another one. No one really knows.

"so if I hadn't been born my mother would still be alive?" Hayden asked with tears in his eyes.

"no Hayden, Lord voldemort would have still went to your house that night, and killed your parents, but since you were born you are now the savior of the wizarding world, and as little as that means to me, the rest of the wizarding world thinks differently about you. So when you turned up missing you had every one in great Briton in an up roar." He says chucking "now that I look back on it knowing that you are safe here, id say it was pretty funny."

"will you tell me about them, my parents I mean?" Hayden asks

"well your father, James or Prongs as he was known just by his friends, loved practical jokes and had a head about three sizes to big until he turned sixteen. He was an unregistered animangus, a stag. He had black messy hair and brown eyes. He also ended up being headboy for Hogwarts. Now your mother was almost the exact opposite of you father, studious and quiet but for some reason your father always managed to be able to get her to fight with him. She had an amazing temper to match her hair. You have her eyes." Lupin said, and when Hayden reached up and touched the side of his eyes, he smiles. "your parents would be very proud of you. From what I've seen your doing pretty well here."

"they wouldn't have been disappointed that I didn't get my Hogwarts letter?" Hayden asked

"you did get your Hogwarts letter, it just couldn't find you. But even if you were a squib your parents would still love you. You could still go to Hogwarts if you wanted to. I'm sure nobody would mind." Lupin said "I would like to have you there, id really like to get to know you again."

"again?"

"yeah didn't I tell you that I was there when you were born, I even baby sat for them on a number of occasions. You were such a cute baby."

"I wish I could have seen him." Dannie says smiling.

"Well its time for dinner, then we all need to go to bed; we all have had a long day." Ace said. "Mr. Lupin you can sleep on the couch with me tonight, it's big enough."

Chapter 10:

Sleeping on the couch was surprisingly comfortable and he was reluctant to open his eyes. He had the weirdest dream that night; he was chasing a cat as his wolf during the full moon. Finally having held out long enough Lupin opens his eyes and finds him staring right into bright yellow ones. Startled he jerks back, yelling as he looks at the fully grown white leopard that was slowly growling at him. Scared Lupin tries to back away, but the leopard keeps him there with its paws on his chest.

"Akira sit!" says a little voice from the door of the living room that he was sleeping in. after that he felt the weight shift on his body and now realized the big cat didn't get off before she sat down, but rather sat on him. Good thing though was that she was no longer growling in his face.

"Thank you Katie, now can you tell her to get off?" Lupin asks the little girl.

"Opps, Akira get of Mr. Lupin he's a good guy." She says giggling.

"Thank you." He said simply as the large cat moved off of him. Right then Hayden came down his ladder.

"Morning everybody, did you guys sleep well? I see that you meet Akira, Mr. Lupin. I don't think she likes you very much."

"Hayden this man smell's of darkness. There's some thing wrong with him." Akira said with a growl.

"Mr. Lupin your eyes turned yellow yesterday, and today my familiar is very reluctant to let you near me. Is there something that I should know?" Hayden asked the skinny man that was still sitting on the home made couch.

Lupin paled as he looked at Hayden. "I was going to tell you but I didn't think it was the kind of thing one says over dinner in a room full of muggles. Sometimes they take what they see on that TV of there's and panic."

"So what are you? Akira says that your dark, but that doesn't always mean evil. The only thing I don't appreciate is you not telling me, and you don't have to worry about muggles because there's only one in here and she's never even seen a TV before." The room was quiet before Lupin swallowed before explaining.

"When I was five, I was bitten by a werewolf; the dark your familiar smells is the curse from that."

"You're not human?"

"I'm half human."

"Oh, so are you dangerous?"

"Only on the full moon, and now they have this potion that lets me keep my mind, so I'm not even dangerous then as long as I take it."

"Okay, is that why you didn't have many friends?"

"Yeah your father and our friends found out when I kept going to see my sick mother every month in our first year, when they confronted me I thought that they were going to stop being my friends. Turns out they did the exact opposite. They all became an animungus so that they could keep me company during the full moon. Best thing anyone's ever done for me."

"He sounds like he was a good friend." Hayden said smiling.

"He was, so you don't have a problem with this?" Lupin asked nervously.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I said yes."

"Why's that" Lupin asked with a questioned look on his face

"I'm not human either. Least when I look at you I can't tell you're not fully human." Hayden said

"You're not human? Lupin asked startled

"Not I'm part dark elf and part shadow Fay. That's why I wear my ski cap to cover my ears." Hayden says pulling off his black ski cap reveling his pointed ears. "I've got tattoos too. We are still not sure of how I ended up with creature blood, or what most of my tattoos mean."

"Well I could help you there; I was always the smart one out of our group." Lupin says laughing. "You know Hogwarts has the largest magical library in Great Britain. Why don't you and your family come visit you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you know, just to see if you like it? And if you do you could come and be a student,"

"What about me not being human, won't they care? I'm way behind on the work. I don't even have a wand."

"Yes people are going to look, but because you're famous remember? And you could always wear you cap until you want to reveal yourself. Just for a couple of days, if you don't like it you don't have to go back."

"Okay are we going t' go today?"

"If that's what you want. We can go today."

"Can Akira and Hercules come?"

"I don't see why not."

"Well be coming as well Hayden, I think that I would like to see Hogwarts. Ace talks about it all the time and those books of yours, it sounds like a pretty amazing place." Jon says from the doorway." Go get your bow and things and I'll go get Dannie and well meet up near the campfire."

"Ok dad, are we taking that bus again?" Hayden asked as he went to go get ready.

"Yep. Just go get ready."

About 1 hour later Hayden, Jon, Dannie, Ace, Katie, Hercules, Akira and Mr. Lupin were all out side the tree line getting on the knight bus, and about thirty minutes after that they were out side Hogwarts gates. "Not Mr. and Mrs. Daniels I need to put a charm on you right quick, Hogwarts has some shields on her that don't allow muggles to see her, Katie needs to be done to." Putting the charms on the muggles and then stepping away and putting up his wand Mr. Lupin starts to walk forward. "Come on every body this way."

"There she is, Hogwarts." Lupin said as a big castle came into view.

"Wow" was the collective response.

"Come on; let's go to the great hall, there probably serving lunch." Lupin said as he walked forward and through two large doors. Dannie and Hayden grab hands with Katie and fallow him inside, and the rest tag along.

"This is so cool, hey look at the sealing, they forgot to build one. Hey mom will I be able to come here, to?" little Katie asked

"No Katie you have to be like Hayden to come here." Dannie replied.

"Remus, it so nice that you have joined us I was starting to get worried. You were supposed to be here yesterday. An old man with white beard and hair with twinkly blue eyes said from the table in the front.

"I apologize Albus something came along that I just couldn't ignore. Do you mind if we join you and the others for lunch?" Lupin asked politely giving Hayden the feeling that he was talking to his boss.

"Not at all, my I know who we will be sharing lunch with." The old man said gesturing to the seats in front of the table that no one usually sits at because there with the backs to the students and not there during the school time.

"These two gentlemen to my left are Ace and Jon Daniels, and the two young ladies are Dannie and Katie Danials. And this young man to my right is Hayden Daniels. I asked them if they wanted to take a tour of the castle today and maybe check out the library." Lupin says as they all sit down. Meanwhile the two animals slip in unnoticed.

"Hello, nice to meat you." Dannie says politely and the men just nod there heads. Katie on the other hand runs around the table to shake the old mans hand.

"Nice to meat you I'm Katie Danials, are you like my brother? Can you do magic to?" she asked him shaking his hand quite violently.

Dumbledore just nods his head and says, "I've been know for doing magic every once in a while,"

"Katie that's enough come back over here and sits down, I'm so sorry about that Mr…?" Dannie says tiring to control her hyperactive 4 year old.

"Dumbledore, it's really no problem we don't get to see any children here under the age 11 so it's quite refreshing, would you like to sit beside me?"He asks the little girl when she nodded he announced. "Please eat; we don't want it getting cold"

"Wont the person that usually sits there be upset?" Ace asked knowing that sitting next to the headmaster was a big show of trust.

"Oh don't worry about him, has my potions professor, he hardly ever comes to lunch. So other than wanting a tour was there another reason that you fine people decided to join us today?"

"Yes we were looking at the school to see if we wanted Hayden to go here or not, well Hayden was looking, I'm not going to stop him if he says yes." Jon said taking a bite out of the chicken that was being served.

"Oh, where you thinking of transferring Mr. Daniels?" an elder looking woman said from the right side of Dumbledore.

"No I don't go to school, Mr. Lupin said that I should have gotten a letter, but he guesses that it couldn't find me. We met when I went into diagon ally for my birthday yesterday."

"Well if you didn't get a letter then how do you know that you are qualified to attend Hogwarts?" a short man said that was sitting next to the stern lady's right.

"Mr. Lupin said that I do."

"How old are you Hayden?" Dumbledore asked him

"13, sir."

Just then the door opened and a mean looking man with a hooked nose walked into the great hall and walked up to his usual seat only to find it inhabited with a small human like creature. "Severus, you have decided to join us for lunch after all?"

"I came up here to tell you that the wolfsbane is finished and to grab something to eat, but it seems that there something in my seat." The mean looking man said glairing at Katie. She looks back at him un-afraid and says. "Pink please big brother." Every one looks confused for a second until the man turns bright pink, from his hair to his skin, leaving only his eyes untouched. Then every one turns and looks at Hayden. "What? It's what big brothers are for right?" Hayden asks smiling.

"I don't remember mine ever doing that for me", a teacher down the table exclaimed.

"please turn him back Mr. Danials, I don't need an angry potions master, Severus why don't you sit down next to Remus and eat before the food gets cold." Dumbledore said Hayden did as he asked and continued eating.

After some small talk dissert appeared on the table, that is when Remus spoke. "You know Albus I've been meaning to tell you that Hayden was adopted. I didn't say it at first because I wanted every one to finish with there meals before we start talking seriously.

"Why would the fact that the annoying brat being adopted mean anything Lupin?" Snape said looking at him the glair that said this conversation clearly wasn't worth his time.''

"Because Hayden Daniels isn't his real name, its harry potter." Every one at the table gasped, Dumbledore smiled and Snape resisted the erge to bang his head on the table.

"Hi" Hayden said, all of a sodden the stern looking woman across from the table gets up, walks around the table, stops in front of Hayden and gives him a hug. "I've been so worried about you," she sys with a braking voice. Then let's go of his and returns to her seat softy dabbing her eyes.

"It's nice to be able to meet with you finally Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said smiling softly.

"It's nice to be here, though I didn't know that I was famous until last night. So I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't know that I was being missed.

"Where have you been child, we couldn't find you any where." Dumbledore said so Hayden started to tell his story about how Dannie and Jon found him in the abandoned building all the way to when Mr. Lupin found him yesterday

"Thank you for taking care of him for us Mrs. Daniels. I'm horrified to think of what would have happened if you hadn't been there when he arrived." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of punishment have his relatives faced for doing this to Hayden, they have been punished right?" Ace asked

"Yes the Dursley have been punished, but not to the extent we wanted. We couldn't try them in the wizarding world and they had a good attorney in the muggle world. They lost custody of there son and had to pay a big fine. They easily made there way around the custody thing my having Mr. Dursley's sister move next door, she was given custody of there son. The fine though almost bankrupted them, and Mr. Dursley lost his job, nobody wants to hire him, because of the charges that were brought against them, nobody wants to hire a child abuser. So now both of them are working for Mrs. Dursley selling bulldogs that they breed."

"We wanted them to do jail time but they somehow got out of that one."

"Well I think that we have spent enough time talking lets go have that tour that you wanted." Dumbledore said. Getting up and going to the door of the great hall.

Chapter 11:

"The castle is amazing! Did you see that library? Man I could have spent the rest of the day in there if you hadn't dragged me out." Hayden said as the tour group made there way to the lake after they spent most of the afternoon exploring the castle. Hercules had come out in the open as soon as the tour had started but Akira had stayed in the shadows where she wouldn't been seen, it was better to protect her master that way.

The group arrived at the lake and settled on the lawn to rest, except the teachers that conjured or transfigured chairs to sit in. Hayden picked up a stick and threw it for Hercules to fetch. "Hayden, are you not hot in that ski cap?" McGonagall finally asked the question that had been bugging the teachers for most of the afternoon. They just couldn't understand why he was wearing it. Is hair was long and braided down his back and what didn't fit into the braid fell into neat curls around his face, so it couldn't have been to keep his hair, and they all knew he was harry potter so it couldn't have been to cove his scar.

"You know they won't judge you for it if you take the cap off Hayden, maybe they can help you understand it more." Remus said to Hayden with a kind smile. "You are currently talking to some of the most brilliant witches and wizards of the century."

"And they can't find better jobs than to teach?" Hayden said with a laugh, obviously joking around to get the topic off himself.

"Well no one else will put up with us, they keep insisting that we keep making them feel stupid, when you teach that's what you're supposed to do. Anyways we all love educating the youth, makes us feel important when they accomplish something important." Flitwick said with big smile.

"Yeah that's why they teach, I teach because I love scaring the shite out of the little buggers. It's very entertaining."

"Severus I can't believe you. At least have the decency to not say that in front of a new student. You are going to attend, aren't you Hayden?" McGonagall said smiling softly at Hayden.

"Yes I think that I would like to attend, that is if it's okay?" Hayden's said uncertainly

"Of coarse you're welcome to attend, we would all be very happy if you did." Dumbledore said, Snape snorted. "Severus doesn't count; I don't think I have ever seen him happy to see anyone ever."

"Must be lonely, even on the streets I don't think I ever felt that way." Ace said looking sadly at Snape. Snape just glared at him.

"So… I think it will be fine if Hayden comes to school, I would like him to keep his first name though. I realize that you can't keep every one from knowing that harry potter has been found, and I would like him to keep the name I gave him but take his parents last name so that he can have a little of all of us." Dannie said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure mom?" Hayden asked

"Of course, this is the best thing to do so that every one wins, you know you want to go to school here, and we would still get to keep you, the name doesn't really matter." Jon said Dannie nodded her agreement.

"Yeah okay, but what about my cap problem, I don't want to be stared at."

"I'm still not getting what ever is the matter with the cap, why can't you take it off?" McGonagall said. Looking confused.

Hayden looked at his mother for a nod before removing his cap and showing his elf ears. "We originally came here today to learn more about what I am, grandpa says that I'm half dark elf and half shadow Fay, but we don't know anymore than that."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where Hayden was standing nervously, "I knew that James, your father had elf blood in him. But I had always thought that your mother was a muggle. I didn't know that you had enough of the blood to make you go through puberty as one though. Usually these types of things don't happen very often, do you have any special gifts?" he asked carefully looking at his ears, then picking up his arms to look at his tattoos."

"What kinds of gifts?"

"Anything that has to do with the elements, can you make fire appear or make it rain. That sort of thing." Dumbledore asks still examining his tattoos. Before gesturing for him to take off his shirt, Hayden hesitated unsure of weather he should comply in front of the women, but took it off anyway.

"When he gets upset it rains, and when he concentrates hard enough he could get the veggies to grow in our garden. We reframed from doing that often because it took a lot of energy out of him." Ace said "along with that he can make other things happen like transfiguring wood to rocks of his arrows like he usually does. They only stay like that an hour or so but enough to get the job done, he can also levitate anything no matter its weight. At first I thought it was just amazing wandless magic, but then I wasn't so sure, if it was wandless he would still need an incantation or something helping how he did it and he would have any limitations. With this he can't do anything to live creatures or vanish or conjure anything, so I'm thinking that it's something else."

"Most elves can manipulate matter as long as it's not living and most Fay's have an element of some sort. With him being part shadow Fay he will probably have control of the softer side of the elements, like earth and water and maybe air that depends on how powerful he is to get all of them and how far along he is from maturing, right now id say he's half way to coming into all of his magic." Dumbledore said now examining the tattoos on his back, along with the wings and the writing over the years other small symbols started to appear a couple of weeks after his birthday.

"Now did you get all of these tattoos at once or did they arrive at separate times?" the headmaster asks.

"I got the wings and the writing a couple of weeks after my eleventh birthday, along with the tattoos on my arms and around my thumbs, and the rest came every year at the same time."

"And what date have you been celebrating you birthday?"

"June 15, that's the date that my aunt and uncle gave me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Hayden but that's not the day that you were born, it was on July 31. I'm so sorry that you had to go through with that. I'm sorry I placed you there, I honestly thought that they would take care of you." Dumbledore looked like he was about to cry when he spoke.

"Its ok, I was so young that I didn't even realize that what they were doing was wrong. And anyways if you hadn't placed me there I would never have met mom and dad and grandpa, so were ok."

"Thank you Hayden. Now that we know why you were so scared about joining us here at Hogwarts, let me reassure you that if you don't want people to know what you are, that wont be a problem, you can just keep wearing your cap until we find a glamour to use and all will be fine. Now should we go to my office to prepare a class schedule for you?"

"That would be great headmaster. I do have one question though; will I get to keep my pets with me? I have two my dog Hercules and my familiar Akira."

"What type of animal is Akira? Mr. Potter." McGonagall asked

"She is of the feline family, she's house trained, they both are and do exactly as I say." Hayden says cheerfully.

"I don't see a problem with that but since Hercules is so big I'm going to have to ask that Hagrid keeps him at his hut when he's here. He won't get lonely, there's fang there to keep him company."

"Okay that sounds good. But what about my family, will they have to go back to living in the woods?"

"no we can set them up with a house in Hogsmaid, if that would be alright with them there is a place there Hogwarts owns for out of Towner who don't feel comfortable staying at the castle."

"Sounds good to me, so Akira can stay with me in my room right?" Hayden asked casually

"Yes of coarse, she is just a cat, I wouldn't make her sleep out side." Dumbledore said presently just thinking that maybe the boy was just protective of his familiar like so many are.

They were almost at the door when Hayden said "great, I don't like sleeping far from her at night, it's uncomfortable. Come on Akira its time to go in side." When he said this, the a big beautiful white leopard that was almost the same size as the dog stepped out of the shadows and walked to Hayden rubbing her head against his ribs. "That's a good girl." She purred as he showed her affection. The rest of them just looked wide eyed at the animal trying to figure out how the didn't notice that a 250 lb cat following them. "Aren't we going to go set up my times table?" Hayden asked smiling

"I have finally seen it all; the great Albus Dumbledore has been manipulated by a 13 year old boy." McGonagall said, every body laughed.

"Ok everyone come in let's go to my office and see if we can get his schedule sorted." Dumbledore said trying to get everyone to a different subject, his cheeks slightly pink.

They all continued to laugh at him as they fallowed him up the stairs; finally Dumbledore gave in and chuckled along with them.

Severus' POV

Severus Snape was sitting in the dungeons slowly sipping scotch thinking over the day that he just had. The day started off so great, nobody was here and I had peace and quiet to work on my new potion for the wolf, and then I just had to go to lunch, although if I'm honest with myself I didn't have that bad of a time, sure I was relatively shocked that I was eating lunch with harry potter but it could have been worse. He could have turned me the color red. I think we are all very lucky that that little girl will not be coming to Hogwarts; she would have caused such a big mess.

The tour wasn't that bad either, it seems Potter managed to inherit Lily's love of books more than he inherited Potters love of pranking, Thank Merlin, but all during that damn tour the man named Ace keep trying to start conversations with me, he just wouldn't or couldn't understand that when someone ignores you like that they don't want to talk, the old man actually touched me at one point. God I hope he doesn't have a thing for me, I don't think I can deal with that right now, plus he really isn't my type, plus he's a squib, my mother had already made the mistake of getting involved with a man with no magic. I'm just going to have to tell the guy that I have no interests. 

Potters not that bad, but being the spy that I am I still have to act the way I do in front of him, it won't be as fun though because he seems to have a slow rising temper so he won't react like James used to. Lilly used to get so made at me when I did that, saying I deserved every prank they pulled for baiting them as I did, well after she cussed out Potter of course. He smiled remembering his best friend.

The rest of his night went smoothly as he drank down another scotch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day it was decided that Hayden needed to go into Diagon Alley to get his school supplies so that he could get started on catching up to the rest of his pears. So Dumbledore ordered him to take the brat. That is just the way I want to spend a day of my vacation, babysitting. Damn Dumbledore.

End pov

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked Hayden as he walked into the great hall where the Daniels was eating in the same places that they had sat the day before.

"For goodness sake, let him eat first Severus. You need to eat as well you are far to skinny." McGonagall said to Snape, looking at him with a disapproving expression. "So Hayden how was your night, was the room that we set up for you and your family comfortable? Did Akira like it?"

"The rooms were great Professor, thank you. Akira was very comfortable, she really liked the fireplace." Hayden said smiling.

"How do you feel about going shopping with professor Snape today?"

"Id be more excited if someone else would take me, but I can't really be picky." Hayden was pushing his food around his plate.

"Would you feel better if I went with you? I know that Dannie and Jon can't go with you because they don't want them to be targeted as there muggles, but I could go." Ace stated looking at Hayden

"That would be great grandpa. Thanks" Hayden starts to eat again

"Who said that I would allow this, I don't want you tagging along taking up more of my time."

"Fine, take him by yourself, but since I already put the idea inside his head he is going to want me to go, and if you deny him, you will be in for a long day." Ace said smiling.

Snape sighed deeply I really don't want to deal with him right now. Looks like I don't have a choice, but I swear if he touches me again I'm going to hex him. Snape though "Fine he can come, but don't hold us up, I want to get back as soon as possible."

They left at around 10 that morning for diagon alley, and when they got there, there was a lot more people then there was 2 days ago.

"the students just got there Hogwarts letters, so there is going to be more children around, keep up we have to go to the bank to get some money." Snape said as he walked over to the white building that he recognized as the bank. Walking inside they went up to the desk, "Nice to see you again griphook" Hayden told the goblin "you remember me don't you?"

"Of course Mr. Hayden, what can I do for you?" griphook asked.

"Well turns out I'm rich and I already have a vault, we came to get some money out of it." Hayden says with a smile.

"Well give me your key and we'll go down and lock you in it." Griphook said with a scary smile.

"Sounds good, I think professor Snape has my key." He says "grandpa says that we get to ride carts down to the vaults."

Snape hands over the key looking confused.

"Please follow me Mr.-"griphook paused when he looked at the key. "Potter? I thought you said your name was Daniels?"

"Yes, I was adopted."

"Very well, fallow me, the carts are this way." Griphook said leading him to a tunnel and to a rather large cart. "Hang on." Hayden's excited yells could be heard echoing through the mines.

After getting his money and arriving back into the main room of the bank griphook turns to Hayden "thank you for coming again Mr. Hayden, I hope to see you soon."

"Bye griphook thanks for the ride it was fun." He says as him and a greenish looking Snape and Ace excited the bank.

"well don't you make friends fast, what I cant understand is how in the hell you got that goblin to go three times the normal speed for the cart." Snape said still looking ill.

"All you have to do is be nice to people, and there almost always nice to you back. I don't think it's a concept that you would understand." They made there way to the robe shop to get Hayden fitted for new close and his uniform. "I don't have to wear this robe thing all the time do I?"

"Most respectable wizards wear them, but no you only need to war them when you're in class. After this we need to get your school books and then your wand. We will probably need to stop by and get an owl for you as well."

"What would I need an owl for, I already have two pets." Hayden asks Snape

"The owl will be for delivering your letters to your family." Noting that the conversation was over Hayden dropped the subject. After they had Hayden fitted for robes and bought all his books and waited forever for the right want to 'pick its master' they were finally almost done.

"Come on potter the pet shop is this way," Snape says as he leads him towards a funny looking shop with animals in the window. "Well wait for you out side little man be quick ok?" Ace said, nodding while opening the door Hayden walked in to see many animals in cages and loud voices assaulted his ears. But what really caught his attention was five workers in the back trying to get a hold of what looked like a snake with wings that was almost completely white but with black spots. And from what the snake thing was saying he assumed she was hurt and quite frightened.

"Let me go! Let me go! Oww that hurt, hey buddy watches your hands. The next person that comes near me I'm going to bite them!!"

Hayden rushed over to her, "stop, your frightening her, let go"

"Back away kid she's very dangerous, and I don't need a customer getting bitten. Just stay back and let the adults handle it." The shop keeper said. All of a sudden he swings a fist at the creature and knocking her to the ground. Hayden rushed forward and pushed his way through to the animal that was now on the ground, dogging the grabs from the workers as they tried to pull him back.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. Your okay." Hayden said to the animal. She eminently stops trying to get away and lets Hayden pick her up. "Is this how you treat all of you animals here?" He asked the shop keeper

"She got out of her cage and she's dangerous we had to detain her as quickly as possible. The stupid animal just wasn't cooperating."

"The only stupid animal here is you! How dare you treat a living creature like this? I will be taking her with me."

"That's fine by me but you still have to pay for her, 12 galleons that include the cage." Hayden walked up to the counter, put 1 galleon on the counter and said, "we don't need a cage." And starts to walk out of the store.

"Hold it right there, you still owe me 11 galleons." The shop keeper says pulling his wand out and pointing it at Hayden. When Hayden turns around and looks at him he notices that the boys once green eyes are now glowing with a black ring around the iris. The boy looked furious. Scared the shop keeper backed away slowly.

"I am taking this animal, and I have already paid you, and you should be lucky that you got even that much because of the way you treat your animals you're lucky I don't take them all. These creatures aren't stupid and worthless they are living beings and you need to treat them as such!" Hayden yelled at the man before he turned and left the store where Snape and Ace were waiting for him outside. "What the hell was happening in there?"

"They hit her, I just couldn't let them keep her, and they don't deserve such a beautiful animal anyway. So I bought her." Hayden said, the glowing eyes gone along with the anger but they could still tell he had been upset.

"Well as much fun as I'm having, I think its time to go back to Hogwarts." Snape said "let's go."

Looking at the snake like creature in his hands he checked for injuries. "Are you okay?" he asked her stroking her feathers softly.

"Yes I'm fine human, how is it that I can understand you?" the snake like bird asked

"I usually can talk to animals, so do you have a name?"

"No, not until a human gives me one."

"Well I'll have to think about it so that you have the perfect name okay?" Snape cut Hayden off when he yelled "what are you doing back there? We are leave so hurry up, I won't tolerate playing around." Only then did Hayden notice that his grandfather and Snape had moved forward and started walking back the where digaon alley meets the pub.


	4. Edited Chapters 13 to 16

Chapter 13:

As the weeks passed by to the end of summer, Hayden spent most of his time catching up on the curriculum for third years and by the time they hit the morning that Hayden would get on the train they had almost accomplished their goal, they had gotten to year two for all his subjects, so now he is able to sit in classes with his age group.

Hayden said bye to his family as they stood outside there new house in Hogsmaid. Then Snape apparated both him and Hayden to the train station where he handed him his ticket and showed him the way towards the platform. "Just walk between platforms nine and ten and you will appear at the train. I have to go back to school; don't get into any trouble potter."

"Yes sir" he replied and started to move towards the platform. When he got there he saw a group of redhead's one bye one run towards the wall and disappear. Once they were all gone Hayden decided that he would try it. Feeling incredibly stupid Hayden runs at the wall closing his eyes. Passing through it no problem he opens his eyes and sees a big red train waiting for all the students to board. Not having to put up a trunk because he didn't bring one, Hayden boards easily and sits in one of the empty compartments. After a few minutes two a person with red hair enter the compartment.

"Oh, hey, didn't know there was anyone in the compartment, you don't mind if I join you right, the other compartments are full?" the red head said

"No, I don't mind, no one here to talk to anyways. My names Hayden." Hayden says holding his hand out for the young man to shake it. "It nice to meet you-…"

"Ron Weasley" he said nervously, "me and my friends are having a fight so I decided to give it some space. I've never seen you at Hogwarts before, are you a first year?" he said sitting down on the set facing him.

"No, I'm starting this year, but I'm not a first year, I will be joining the 3rd years." Hayden replied

"That's my year; do you know what house you will be in?" Ron asked him, looking excited.

"I haven't been sorted yet; I will be later tonight with the first years though. I don't know what house I will be in."

"Gryffindor's the best!" Ron said smiling.

"Let me guess you're a Gryffindor?" Ron just smiles some more.

"Yeah, my whole family has been in Gryffindor, what about yours what house were your parents in, or are you a muggle born?"

"My birth parents were in Gryffindor, but I'm adopted by muggles so they didn't go to Hogwarts obviously."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you wearing' a bow, arrows and a ski cap?" Ron asked

"Well I never go anywhere with out my bow and I like wearing my ski cap, it's comfortable and keeps my hair out of my face?"

"But if you don't want your hair in your face why don't you just cut it, it is really long?"

"Because every time I cut it, it just grows right back, I have just gotten used to the length that it is. So do you have any siblings" harry said tiring to get the topic off his cap and his ears that were hiding under it.

"Yeah, I have 5 brothers and a sister." He said gloomy, as if the end of the world was approaching.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, that's a good thing right?" Hayden said confused

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ron asked

"Yes I have a sister, she's 4."

"And you get along with her?"

"Yeah, we get a long just fine, though she does have a sneaky side to her that I just can't help but respect. I caught her this morning trying to convince one of the teachers to decorate the great hall in the color pink, she said it was in the best interests of the school that the students be around happy colors all the time and in the end they would always be in a better mood. Never mind that pink is her favorite color. She almost succeeded, and I fear if she had asked Dumbledore instead of McGonagle, she would have." Hayden said laughing

"She sound like my twin brothers, there always up to something, and if they offer you any food it would be in your best interest you not eat it." Ron said smiling, "it's just that I'm the youngest of the boys and sometimes I feel like I'm having t live up to what every one has done. My oldest brother bill was head boy and now works in Egypt at gringotts, and then come Charlie, he was quidditch captain and now works on a dragon reserve, then there Percy who is this years head boy and perfect in everything, then there's the twins, there always getting into trouble but every one love them because there so funny, and last there Ginny, she's the only girl so she gets a lot of attention for that. The only thing I'm good at is chess. My grades are average and I fly okay but I'm not on the team. It's just frustrating." Ron sighed after he finished his monolog and stared at the floor.

"Don't worried, your still young, you still have time step out from there shadows, you shouldn't let it get to you. And anyways, where friends now right? So now you have something that they don't. You are the first student that I have met here and they can't say that, I bet they will be jealous." Hayden said with a smile.

"Not to be rude or anything but are you some big celebrity for me to be meeting you be important. You look normal to me, you know with out the ski cap, the weird looking pants, bow quiver on your back, and hair that reached to your ass that has red stripes through it, id say you where normal." Ron said jokingly.

Hayden laughed, "Yeah, thanks. My hair only reaches to my ass when its pulled down and braided, with all the curls it only reaches to just below my shoulder blades" At that moment the compartment door opened and in sot two red heads that looked identical to each other, "we've been here the hole time okay." "Quick what are you talking about so we can join the conversation?" The both said

"Were talking about how normal I am." Hayden said with a smile. Both the boys looked over to him, seeing the long red and black haired boy that was wearing weird looking closes and what appeared to be tattoos on his arms.

"Right," they said at the same time "hurry lets talk about Quidditch. So Ron are you going to tryout for the team this year?" just as one of the twins say this another redhead came in the compartment fallowed by an amused looking Remus.

"I know it was you two, I can't believe you would be so irresponsible as to do something like that on a train." The angry looking redhead almost yelled at the two twins.

"I don't know what our talking about mate." One said

"We've been here since the start of the train," then the other said

"Ask them." They both said

While Ron sat there just nodding his head not really wanting to get in the middle of what Hayden assumed was a daily routine. Hayden stood up and said. "Fred, Goarge, Ron and I have been having a delightful conversation about Quidditch and have been here the whole time, there must be a misunderstanding. Your welcome to join us though, Percy I don't think they would mind and I know I wouldn't."

"No I have to go so my rounds, sorry about the mix-up, Merlin I hope I don't have a copycat on my hands you two are enough." He said as he walked out of the compartment, disappointed that he didn't catch the culprit. Remus stayed behind. When the compartment door shut he said. "I can't believe you lied to him Hayden Potter. I know your parents taught you better than that." He said playfully, with a big smile on his face.

"Potter?" one of the twins asked.

"I didn't know the boy who lived had a brother." The other said

"I don't." Hayden said smiling "now see what you did, you gave away my secret." He said to Remus

"You lied, now were even. Anyways everyone was going to know by the beginning of dinner. And how was I supposed to chaste you without using your full name?"

"Okay, okay. Now that we got rid of what Ron called the 'perfect Percy' I think its time that some tell me what Quidditch is so that when he asks I'll have something to tell him.

Shock forgotten, the Weasley boys started teaching everything about Quidditch to Hayden except the flying part. Hours past when the train started to slow down, and stop. "Are we there already?" Hayden asked Remus.

"No we shouldn't be there for about 30 minutes yet." He answered.

Suddenly standing in the doorway, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Hayden eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water.

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Hayden's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. Hayden felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart. Hayden's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. . And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't... a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him –(1)

The next thing he new someone was shaking him, "Hayden! Are you okay?" It was Remus

"Yeah I'm okay, what the hell was that thing?" he asked

"It was a dementor, one of the ones that were guarding Azkaban, there here looking for Sirius black."

"The mass murderer?"Hayden asked him getting off the floor and sitting on the seat.

"Yes you remember me telling you that there going to be guarding the castle this year until there caught." Remus said

"Well yeah, but you didn't tell me that made people pass out."

"Well they usually don't, you seemed to have had a bad reaction to them. Listen I need to go talk to the driver, I want everyone to eat a piece of chocolate. I'll be right back."

When the train started again everyone finally started talking again, and soon enough they were arriving at Hogwarts.

"First years, first years this way. You to Hayden you got to come with us."

Hayden turned to his new friends and said. "Ill see you guys later after dinner if I'm not in your house."

Hayden fallowed Hagrid and the other first years where they oohhed and awed at there first sight of Hogwarts and then got into boats where they were carried across the lake.

Finally they reached the doors where Minerva opened the door and gave them there speech about each house and how we needed to behave as we waited to be sorted. "Hayden you will be sorted last." She said at the end and the opened a door and let them in.

When they walked into the hall, everyone stares at them as they go up to the front of the teachers and students. They listen to the hat sing its song and then McGonagal starts to call names to be sorted. All too soon it was Hayden's turn.

Chapter 14

Hayden walked up to the front where the hat sat on the stool, and stood facing the students. "Students I would like to welcome Harry potter to Hogwarts he will be starting as a third year. Harry has an interesting story about his adventures but please do not question him, when he is ready he will tell you his tails, but for now please be considerate and let him have his space, further more harry goes by the name Hayden that his adopted parents gave him, Hayden will you please put on the hat so you can be sorted.

Harry potter, do you know how many students always have you on there mind when they're sorted? A soft male voice said in his mind now where to put you, you're loyal, but I fear that of o put you in Hufflepuff no one will take you seriously. Hmmm, yes very courageous, you have friends already that are in Gryffindor, but we are trying to improve house unity, you are cunning enough to be in Slytherin, but again I fear they would not treat you with the respect you deserve. You have a love of books but you are not controlled by them so Ravenclaw would not suit you. I am at a loss of where to out you Mr. potter, it seems that you have traits of all of the houses, you are an equal balance, which is understandable with you being a elf and Fay, there lives are all about balance.

"So were am I supposed to go?" Hayden asked the hat starting to think that coming to school was a bad thing, realizing no matter how much he tried he could never fit in.

Fitting in isn't always as glorious as those who can, make it out to be, one can never be themselves if they try to be someone there not. And you Hayden will never fit in so stop trying. Now I want you to take me off and hand me to the headmaster, I have something I need to discuses with him. Please.

"Ok" Hayden took off the hat and walked up to the staff table, very aware of the whole school starting to whisper and stare. "The hat said he needed to speak with you, headmaster"

Alarmed, Dumbledore took the hat and put it on, after about five minutes he took the hat off again with a curious but happy look on his face. "it seems that our dear hat couldn't make up his mind on where to put Mr. potter, so we have come to the arrangement that Hayden will be staying with each house every week, points that are taken from and given to him will go the house that he is staying in for that week. Hayden if you will go and sit over with the Gryffindor's we will start there, and then fallows Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, then Slytherin. This schedule will continue until charismas when he will try on the hat again to see if the results have changed." Dumbledore paused for enough time for Hayden to walk over and sit next to Ron, and then continued,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Hayden's ear, looking over at the professor, he noticed that he had a very angry look on his face as he stared at Remus, like when Hayden stole his favorite potions magazine over the summer. Hayden wondered what Remus could have done to make Snape look at him like that.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. Hayden hadn't gotten to know the giant of a man when he was at Hogwarts over the summer but when he did meat him the man was always polite, if not overly emotional. Hayden didn't see a big problem with him teaching.

"We should've known! Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" as Ron clapped with the rest of the students.

"The book bites?" Hayden asked Ron over the loud applause

Professor Dumbledore started speaking again; they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

As soon as he said this the tables filled with food. Reaching out Hayden picked out his favorites than began eating. After everyone had filled there stomach Dumbledore made and announcement about not going into the forbidden forest, well duh, one would think that the name said it all Hayden though to himself, Dumbledore also told everyone that the third years and up were able to go into Hogsmaid for scheduled weekends, this didn't seem like a big deal to Hayden because he had already gotten permission from the headmaster to visit his family. When the headmaster finished speaking and dismissed the students and facility. They all started moving to the halls that Hayden had already memorized over the summer. Finally they ended up at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, "password" she asked.

"Fortuna Major'!" Percy said importantly, when the portrait swung open he was the first to step through, but as he took his time he was almost run over by the excited other students that didn't want to wait.

"this way Hayden, the boys 3rd year dorms are this way." Ron said waving Hayden over to a set of staircases. "don't go up the girls stars its not allowed." As they reached the door Ron opened it revealing 5 beds and a door in the back that be thought might lead to a bathroom. Beside each bed there was a nightstand and a wardrobe to keep there cloths in.

"I'm going to go to bed now, I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Hayden said as he walked over to the bed that had his trunk at the foot of it. He pulled his curtains and put a locking charm on them that he had learned over the summer. When it was safe he took off his cloths and ski cap, pulled on his pajama bottoms, and climbed in bed. Akira came out of the shadows and joined him. "goodnight Hayden" she purred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hayden made sure to be up before any of his roommates so that he could take a shower, and get dressed, before anyone saw his tattoos or ears. After braiding his hair, he put on his ski cap and excited the bathroom. Seeing that the rest of the boys were still asleep, Hayden decided to wake them up. "hey you guys get up or you'll miss breakfast!" when that didn't work Hayden went to more extreme measures. Calling his magic to him like Dumbledore had taught him over the summer when they were training his water element, Hayden shot a stream of water out of his hand, then quickly rushed out of the door, laughing at the screams that followed.

He waited down in the common room for the rest of the boy for about 10 minutes before they came down the stairs. "morning guys"

"what is wrong with you!" the boy named Seamus yelled at him looking quite angry. Hayden just smiled pleasantly back at them.

"nobody would wake up; I asked nicely, it's not my fault that all of you ignored me."

Grumpily they all mumbled under there breaths, not really awake enough to make a good argument at the moment.

At breakfast schedules were passed out. "Hayden scène you go from house to house, your schedule will mostly fallow the Gryffindor's scène most of the classes are mixed anyways. If you have any questions on your school work, you may ask any of the teacher or Mrs. Granger, who has kindly said she wouldn't mind helping you." McGonagall told him pointing to a bushy haired young teen with her nose stuck in a book.

Deciding that he might as well introduce himself he walked over to say hello. "excuse me, are you Mrs. Granger?" he said tapping her on the shoulder, startling her making her drop her book. The people around her laughed at the know-it-all.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that the professor told me that you had volunteered to help me catch up with the curriculum, I'm not that far behind anymore but something's still might get me." He told her after picking up the dropped book and handing it to her.

"yes, please call me Hermione, thank you. Maybe we could study sometimes just to make sure you understand everything."

"that would be great, I'll ask if Ron wants to join us."

"I wouldn't, he doesn't like me very much."

"that's only because you probably have a higher grade than he does, don't worry he will show up. We should probably head to our first class, what's your?" Hayden asks her as he stands and motions for her to follow him.

"Divination," she replied

"mine and Ron's to, we can walk up together. Hold on let me get him." Hayden walked over to the redhead and pulled him away room the food, not giving him a chance to complain. "okay lets go, the class is held in the north tower and that's really far form hear, I found it while I was hear over the summer, but don't worry, Remus showed me a short cut." After about 10 minutes of walking they finally reached the north tower.

"you call that a short cut! I would hate to see what you call the long way around." Ron said slightly out of breath.

"well if we had gone the normal way we would still be about 10 minutes away, count yourself lucky. I bet nobodies there yet." Hayden said as he led his way up the ladder and into a perfumed room that had his since going berserk. The room had least twenty small, circular tables, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. it was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off the heavy perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. At one of the tables there was a thin woman who was setting some tea cups one the table. Clearing his throat, Hayden got her attention.

"oh dear I didn't think anyone would be here yet. I was just putting the finishing touches on the room before the students got here. Please sit down." She said as she motioned to one of the small tables. "we will start when every one gets here." One the teacher was finished with the table she went to a counter where she presumed to put on the most ridiculous jewelry that Hayden had ever seen along with these ridiculous glasses that she replaced her normal looking glasses she was already wearing. Confused he looks over at Ron and Hermione for answers, they just shrugged.

When the class arrived she greeted them, "welcome, how nice it is to see you in the physical world at last, "Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

"I am pleased that so many of the students have chosen divination to study this year, but I must worn you that not every one has the inner eye and for those of you that don't there's not much I can teach you, books will only get you so far in this class." Professor Trelawney stopped in the middle of her lecture and turned to the boy named Neville "You, boy," she said suddenly to him, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped.

Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at a girl that he didn't know, "beware a red-haired man." The girl gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. "In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball -- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever."

After her speech, Hayden raised his hand. "professor, what about dreams, are we going to learn them?"

Traliway looked at him through her glasses making her eyes look 3 times there size and said "no we will not cover dream reading until next year. Now today we will begin reading tea leaves so if everyone would come to the front and get a cup we will begin." After everyone had there cups and drank the tea they switched with there partners so that they could read them. Looking down into Ron's cup all Hayden saw was brown slush at the bottom of the cup. He had taken this class to see if he could learn more about the weird dreams that he would have, all of them had come true so far and he wanted to see what else he could do with that. Remus had said this was the class for telling the future, but sitting there he didn't think that he was going to learn much.

About halfway through the class the professor came by and took Hayden's cup from Ron, and proclaimed that she had seen the grim. "the what?" Hayden asked feeling stupid.

"the grim, It is symbolized by a giant dog that hunts the graveyard. It's the Oman of death!"the teacher said in a dramatic sort of way.

"the grim is a dog? What if you're just seeing Hercules, he's my dog." Hayden asked uncertain, really if I were to die, I should have had a dream before so, right? He thought to himself

"the grim is not some ordinary house dog; it is the giant of all dogs." She said still talking in her mystical like voice.

"Hercules' head comes up to my shoulders. He's not a small dog." Hayden said to the teacher. She just ignored him and addresses the class, "I think we will leave class here for the day, please everyone pack up. Mr. potter please stay after." She said in her misty voice.

Once every one left, when turned to him and handed him a book. "what's this professor?"

"it's a book on dreams, it will help you with them and how to develop your gift, do you already keep a dream journal?" she asked this time her voice was normal, nothing misty about it.

"yes, nothing fancy or anything, never dream of anything significant though." He told her.

"don't worry it takes time to develop, you have to work at it." She told him as she started to take off all her jewelry and dumb glasses. "a word of advice though, if you don't like attention, don't tell anyone other than your friends about this gift, no matter how bad it is for humans they always seem to want to know what's going to happen." She says shaking her head.

"thank you professor, may I ask a question" at her nod he continued. "why do you act the way you do in class? I mean wouldn't you be taken more seriously like the way you are now?"

She laughs and says "I love the attention. And it keeps the people who don't believe out of my hair, when people think your crazy they usury let you be. Why don't you head off now, your friends are waiting for you, and if you don't hurry they will get into a fight soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After divinization, they had transfiguration with McGonagall who talked about wizards that could turn themselves into animals after she turned herself into a cat. Then after they had lunch they moved outside to where he thought Hagrid lived "C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

As they got closer a great big dog ran up to the class, "Hercules! Hey boy have you been good for Hagrid?" Hayden said as he gave the dog a hug and scratched his head, 'you know I have Hayden I'm more worried about you following the rules' Hercules told Hayden, the rest of the class just hearing barks. Laughing Hayden picked up a stick and threw it as far as he could.

"dam that really is a big dog," Ron said simply to Hayden, as the group came to the front of a paddock fence.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it – make sure yeh can see -- now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books --"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of blond headed boy with grey blue eyes, he just screamed aristocrat.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" the boy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' -- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads, "I have" Hayden said holding up his book. That lay quietly in his hands.

"boy wonder don't count." The aristocrat said, giving harry a sneer. Hayden looked a little put out, but recovered quickly. "just because you incompetent to do this doesn't mean you have to bitch about it." He told the aristocrat in a hard voice. Others around him that had been near him all day were shock; they hadn't heard him use that tone of voice before.

"opening the books is simple you just have to stroke it on the spine, he told the class, still not really sure why the books were biting them but not him, must be some sort of me thing, it always is. He thought to himself.

"tha's right, 10 points for you Hayden, "Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so – so yeh've got yer books an' -- an' - - now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... "He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said, Hayden almost laughed at the name, "Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side

of the paddock. Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Hayden had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

As Hagrid continued his speech, Hayden listened to the animals, "don't you think I look pretty today," one of the females said "look it's almost time for our massage." Hayden almost thought that they were dumb until he saw one of the male's rolled its eyes, and then he realized that they were making fun of the class. All of a sudden he felt the class step back as a hole leaving him out in front. Blinking out of his daze he looked around wondering what was happening.

"great Hayden, thanks for volunteering, come in here nice and slowly." Startled Hayden obeyed and walked into the fence.

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Hayden," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much-"

Hagrid wasn't able to finish his sentence because just then the hippogriff walked up to him and bowed, stood back up and waited for Hayden to pet it. Confused Hayden complied and started scratching behind its ears, "that's right, right there, yeah…." The hippogriff said lazily causing Hayden to smile.

"tha's odd they usually don't treat others like that." Hagrid said unsure of what to do. "no we just don't treat humans like that, we know our better when we see them, and the elves have always had our loyalties. one of the other hippogriffs said.

That felt good child, perhaps we could go for a flight later, I would very much like to, the large man calls me buckbeak, just call out my name and I will come.

"that sounds good, thank you" Hayden replied in a low tone so that the others couldn't hear.

"Alright, well let see who else can do it, mind ya, they wont like it if you don't bow. Malfoy, why don't you come up here and try." Hagrid said getting over his stunned silence. Malfoy walked into the closure and bowed to the hippogriff without losing eye contact. "this human is vainer than a peacock is." One of the hippogriffs said causing Hayden to laugh. "you think me bowing is funny do you potter? Not all of us are freaks you know, suddenly a growl came from the hippogriff that Malfoy was bowing to, and then it charged. Yelling Malfoy runs and jumps over the gate to where it was safe.

After that Hagrid didn't let anybody speak while they were in the encloser. Not long after the class started it ended, Hagrid dismissed them and the left, heading back to the castle.

"you think you something don't you potter." A voice came from behind Hayden as they reached the castle and walked inside its doors,

Hayden turned around to see the Malfoy boy flanked by what Hayden assumed were his bodyguards.

"no more than I think that your hair actually looks good like that Malfoy." Hayden said referring to the blond boys slicked back hair.

"how dare you, I'm a Malfoy, you have no right to talk to me that way!" he said turning red. His body guards started flexing there muscles.

"what does you last name have to do with anything, you stuck up prick." All of a sudden the Malfoy boy had his wand pulled out and pointed straight at Hayden's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hayden told him, feeling Akira getting angry from the shadows.

"yeah well you're not me. "the blond boy said waving his wand. As soon as he did so he was pounced on by a 250 lb white leopard that was growling in his face.

"I told you that, that wasn't a good idea." He told the blond. "Akira come," as soon as the words left his mouth the large cat got up and walked over to her familiars side and sat down waiting for Hayden to pet her. "good girl." He told her.

"what the hell is that thing" Malfoy yelled. "my father is going to hear about this. I will not be attacked by such an animal."

"I did warn you not to threaten me, she doesn't like it when people do that, it makes her angry. By the way this is Akira, my familiar. And before you say she isn't allowed I promises I got permission before I brought her here." With that said Hayden continued to walk into the castle, ignoring the whispers and stares he got along the way.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

At dinner that night Dumbledore made an announcement about Akira and how she would do no harm to any one as long as they don't try to hurt her master, the announcement had to be made because she just wouldn't leave Hayden's side no matter how much he tried.

"I don't trust you to take care of your self and people are less likely to attack you if I'm here." She told him every time he told her to go away. Eventual he stopped trying and almost every one got used to her presents. She went everywhere with him, his classes, the great hall at meal time, she even went as far as to fallow him into the showers, though he figured she was just doing that to get on his nerves. The rest of the week was great until they hit Thursday morning, the first day of potions class. Hayden couldn't see what the big deal about the class that the Gryffindor's hated so much about it, until he sat through 5 minutes of the first class. Haden had some what liked professor Snape during the summer, but teaching class during the school year, the man was a down right ass-hole! Hayden couldn't figure out what was wrong with the man, he had taken point from Gryffindor's when they hadn't moved fast enough to there seats then decided that they were going to have seating arrangements so everyone had to get back up, all the while the Slytherin's stood at the back snickering. Then when they had finally started the potion, Snape was completely biest, always complementing the Slytherin's and yelling at the Gryffindor's, and the way the Snape talked to Longbottom, Hayden thought that the boy had wet himself he looked so scared.

After potions they headed to defense against the dark arts, the class that Remus was teaching. When they got into the class room he instructed every one to keep out there wands and fallow him out the door, where he led them into the staff room. There he explained that he had a baggort in the wardrobe and proceeded to teach them how to concur it, explaining that the creature turns into there worst fear and all you had to do was stand up to it and say "Riddikulus" and picture your fear into something funny, the boy had made his fear of professor Snape into a professor Snape that was dress like his grandmother. Hayden thought that it was going to be simple, if that boy can do it surly I could, he thought, but when it turned out to be his turn and he approached the shacking wardrobe something happened that he didn't expect, a dementor appeared. The whole room began to get cold and dark, and screams started to fill the air, Hayden couldn't move. Slowly the room slide out of focus and Hayden was swept away by darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Hayden next opened his eyes he was looking at a pure white ceiling with white walls and the smell of clean. Moaning slightly he tried to get up, "don't you dare even think about it young man, you keep laying down." A stern voice said

Not wanting to upset anyone Hayden laid back down and let the stern nurse fuss over him, after she was done Hayden asked what had happened.

"Your Bogart turned into a Dementor and advanced on you quite suddenly, before professor Lupin was able to control the thing it had already had you in its arms and its hood down. For some reason the Dementors, even fake ones, react to you very strongly, Albus is still trying to figure that out, we have just added it to figuring out your heritage and what your tattoos say. Well anyways, after professor was able to restrain the Dementor, you had already passed out, so he brought you along with the rest of the class to get checked out by me."

"How long have I be out?" Hayden asked her, not liking the fact that he had shown weakness at all, none the less that he had passed out.

"For about 2 hours, I'm going to want you to stay the night so don't even ask if you can go."

Sighing Hayden slumped back into bed and waited for the night mare that he was currently in to go away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After hours of questions and research Dumbledore came to the conclusion that the Dementor were not only feeding off of Hayden's emotions, like they do with mostly everyone, but they were also feeding off of his aura, he said that since Hayden was what wizards consider a dark creature, his aura held a special feel to it and it was attracting the Dementors to him, making the want to 'eat' him. Hayden really didn't understand, he just knew that since the creatures where a real danger to the students that they were around, instead of just causing feelings of sadness, the ministry had to pull them out of guarding Hogwarts and replaced them with arrors, a wizards version of a police man. The only person that was really upset about that was the minister of magic, when Hayden saw him he reminded Hayden of a five year old that got his favorite toy taken away.

After that the rest of the month turned out really good, except the occasional Malfoy incident. Hayden still couldn't understand why he would get so worked up around the blond haired snot, usually he didn't lose his temper that easily, but around that arrogant pompous ass he just couldn't control himself.

After Bogart's, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds. Along with divinization, Hayden thought that defense was his favorite class, and he only liked divinization because he found it funny. Hayden wasn't really learning anything, Professor Trelawney said that most people like to learn the less specific of the arts because mostly everyone can do them because there so vague. Along with his privet lessons with Remus, that he had so that he could get caught up he was also taking some with Professor Trelawney, learning how to tune his 'ability', not really thinking that he had one.

All of the lessons were about reading peoples auras, there magical life force, and being able to read there history by it. Hayden thought it was a real waist, until he was finally able to do it one lesson, he was so excited, that he used this new skill as much as possible, after he masters this Professor Trelawney says that he will be learning how to see into the possible future, 'possible' because no one could tell the exact future unless it's in prophesy.

Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days during his classes, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Bogart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. Only in there privet lessons was Snape even remarkably nice, when Hayden had asked him about it, Snape had said that every one had a role to play and this was his, not really understanding Hayden just tried to ignore the way he was treated in class and focused on the privet lessons that he enjoyed so much.

Hayden had also move to each of the different houses, Ravenclaw wasn't that bad except that everyone studied way to much and didn't know how to take a joke, he got into real trouble when he had made everyone's notes invisible, him and Ron thought that it was hilarious, but the Ravenclaw's had hexed him until he had turned them all back, only afterwards when they realized he had net destroyed them did they find any humor in the joke. Hufflepuff was okay, kind of like Gryffindor only they were shyer and didn't get into as much trouble. The hardest one was Slytherin, the first mooring that he had work up in that house he found that all of his things had been charmed to stick to the floor so that he couldn't pick it up, and they had also charmed his cloths to turn invisible when ever he put them on. Needless to say he didn't go to class that day. Every day after that Hayden slept with a stronger locking charm on his curtains and with Hedwig, the finally named cotle, to stand watch at night, Hayden was just luck that the Slytherin's hadn't seen his ears when they pulled that stunt. It was now ending the last day that he would have to spend with the Slytherin's before he went back to Gryffindor.

After Akira had mad her presents known Hagrid had asked if he could use her as one of his subjects that they would be learning in class, with Hayden's permission Hagrid asked her to come up in front of the class.

"Now every one gather round I have a special treat for you today." Hagrid told the class

"What's so special about that dumb animal, we've been locking at it since the stupid thing attacked me."Malfoy said

"you know if you keep bad mouthing her I'm not going to stop her next time she decides to taste what your flesh tastes like Malfoy, if you where more polite in the first place you would have never ended up in that predicament." Hayden replied back, his temper once again getting the better of him like it usually does when the spoiled brat was around.

"That's enough you two, now like I was saying, this beautiful creature beside me is known as Paraffin." Hagrid told the class before he was once again interrupted by a Slytherin.

"It's a leopard, a white one but still a leopard all the same not some magical creature." The girl named pansy said in a slithering sneer.

Ignoring the rudeness Hagrid said. "but see that's where your wrong, she just wants you to think she is, now in ancient mythology a leopard started out as a creature called a pard that mated with a lion, thus creating the leopard, this isn't far from the truth, a pard is a spotted like cat that can turn invisible and usually hunts in the shadows, it is said that one strike from this animal can kill any type of beast. Along with being a great hunter, the pard is a very possessive and lustful creature, mating with a lion will give you a leopard, but when this creature decides to mate with a griffin, a paraffin is created. Using the pard's ability to turn invisible, it is able to hide its wings so that nobody is able to see them; it also has control of the shadows." At this point Hagrid slowly rubbed Akira's side and got her to show her beautiful spotted wings.

"These creatures are very intelligent and can't be fooled easily. Paraffin's have really ever bonded with a wizard before, usually only preferring to bond with shadow creatures such as a Fay. When they do bond they will always stay by there side till death. Any questions?" Hagrid said still stroking Akira's side and wings.

"So if these creatures only bond with shadow creatures how come it bonded to potter?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said usually, Mr. Malfoy, and it could just be that she found that he was strong in magic or he found her at the right age in her life when she needed the bond. What ever the reason, the only thing that can tell you is Akira her self and unless you have all of a sudden gotten some gift that allows you to converse with animals, why don't you just take my word for it." Hagrid said not liking that the beautiful animal was being spoken about rudely. "now if ya'll would like and you have Hayden's permission of coarse, you may all come up and pet Akira, provided that you do not try to harm her, I say try because I doubt that anyone would ever succeed."

After every one except some of the Slytherin's, including Malfoy, had petted Akira they all headed back in the castle for lunch before going to there dorms to study. Hayden when to the Slytherin dorms to puck up his books before joining Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron was saying irritably when Hayden walked into the room. "1've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

When Hayden walked offer and sat down next to Ron, Ron asked him if he could look over his star charts, shoving the chart toward Hayden. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top - "CATCH THAT CAT" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH get away from met you devil cat" the rat was saying, Hayden thought it quite odd because he new for a fact that rats weren't smart enough to for intelligent thought.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers treaded through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw. Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail. "Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think --"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, 'ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Excuse me can we all just calm down for a minute? Thank you, now if both of you would be so kind as to fallow me up to my bed where we can talk privately I would be glad to help you fix this." Hayden told the two deciding that it was time that his first friends found out some secrets about him, when he finished talking Hayden walked up to the boys third year dorm where he waited for the other two to catch up. Finally the both arrived and sat on his bed. Hayden pulled the curtain around his four poster bed and but up privacy charms and a word to prevent the animals from escaping.

Ron had his rat stuffed into on of his pockets when he turned to Hayden and asked, "Okay, what is it that you needed to talk about."

"I've been keeping a secret from you guys, only until I though that I knew that you wouldn't tell anybody, you guys wont tell my secrets right?" Hayden asked his two first friends.

"Of coarse not mate."

"No we promise." They both said at the same time.

"Okay good, now I know that this is going to sound a little weird but try to believe that everything that I tell you is the truth. I can talk to animals." He told them bluntly, knowing from expense that the best way to say something is to not beat around the bush.

"You can talk to animals?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face, "that's not supposed to be possible for humans Hayden."

"I know, I'm not human." He says more bluntly than the first time, removing his ski cap. Both of his friends gasped when they say his pointy ears.

"What are you?" Ron asked reaching gently up to touch on of the elegant ears only for it to be jerked out of his reach before his hand even got there.

"I'm sorry, but there ticklish, and I'm half dark elf half shadow Fay, or that's what we think it is. Most of the details on how and stuff we are still working on."

"That's so cool mate, what else do you have?" Ron said in awe at his friend.

"I have lovely tattoos on my arms and back that I got on my 11th birthday, and then I got a new tattoo for every new birthday that comes along, they just show up over night." He tells them as he pulls up his sleeve to show them the black phoenix and the blue dragon along with the words that Hayden had still yet to find out what they mean.

"That's so cool; if I ever got a tattoo my mother would kill me." Ron said

"Its not like he is getting them on purpose, Ronald, they are part of his race. So anyways back to the main topic, you can talk to Crookshanks?" Hermione said taking them back to there original topic.

"Yeah, as long as there smart enough, they can under stand me and I can understand them," Hayden tells them before turning to the ginger cat and says, "Ron would like it if you would stop trying to eat his pet, he would rather not lose him just yet."

"The great dog told me that I needed to get the rat away from the boy, that he was dangerous. There is something wrong with him; I don't think he is a rat at all, just like the great black dog wasn't really a dog. They just didn't smell right." The ginger cat replied in meows that only Hayden could understand.

Hayden sat there in silence for a few moments before deciding that he needed to do something before he told everyone that could hear what was happening, just for safety.

"Hey Ron where s scrabbles?" he asked

"He's asleep in my pocket, why?" he said pulling out a rather sick looking rat.

"Can I see him for a second?" when he got Ron's nod, Hayden pulled out his wand and preformed a stunning charm that Lupin had taught him in the summer incase he had come across the murder black.

"Hey what the hell was that for? You have killed scabbers! You killed my rat!" Ron was now shouting trying to get the rat to move by shaking the thing.

"Hold on Ron and I will tell you why, but first we need to go see the headmaster, I don't know what the charm is to reveal the animangus spell." Hayden told his shocked friend

"Why would we need that spell for, he's a rat. Ron said that he had been is the family for 12 years now, why would someone want to live as a rat for that long?" Hermione said shocked as both her and Ron followed Hayden out of the dorms and to the headmaster's office.

"Green apple" Hayden told the gargoyle at the entrance of the hidden stairs that guarded the headmaster's office; the head master gives Hayden the pass word every time it changes so that he can visit anytime he wants. They all walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Hayden," the headmaster said through the door, it had always amazed him how the old man always new when it was him that was knocking.

"Evening headmaster, I'm not disturbing anything am I? I promise it's quite important." Hayden said moving into the room with Ron and Hermione, only noticing the 4 heads of houses once he had entered.

"You are interrupting something potter, make it quick." Snape snapped at Hayden, but not really putting any hatred into the words like he normally does around others.

"yes, um, well Ron and Hermione's pets were fighting to I decided to help out but um talking to them and Crookshanks Hermione's cat says that there's something wrong with Ron's rat." Hayden said only realizing how stupid and pointless it sounded after it had left his mouth.

"Imagine a cat not liking a rat, I would have never have seen it coming potter." Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"That's not what I mean sir, in her exact words she said 'the great dog told me that I needed to get the rat away from the boy, and that he was dangerous. There is something wrong with him,' and then she said that she didn't think he is a rat at all, just like the great black dog wasn't really a dog and they just didn't smell right.' Sp I though that you could make sure that the rate really isn't an animungaus, like the kind we were discussing in our first transfigurations class, you know just to be safe." Hayden said looking at the head master.

"Where is the rat Hayden, let me see it," Hayden handed over the rat to the headmaster and he placed it on his desk. "That was a nice job on the stunner, Hayden. Now let's see…

A flash of blue-white light erupted from the old headmaster's wand; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly then the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then --

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Hayden and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Hayden saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Mr. Pettigrew, what a much unexpected surprise. I believe you're supposed to be dead." Dumbledore said calmly, though his eyes held no twinkle. "This brings on some interesting questions like why would an innocent man let the world think he was dead, and live the rest of his life as a rat?"

H-Headmaster" the bald man stuttered "he tried to kill me, Sirius tried to kill me! I hide because I was frightened."

"Well we shall know what happened soon enough, Severus, would you be so kind as to run down and get a vile of Veritaserum, to make sure our guest here is telling the truth." He asked Snape pulling him out of his stupor.

"You mean to say my family pet has been a man all this time, that's sick, I let it sleep in my bed!" Ron said looking in discussed at the balding man.

"Did you say his name was Pettigrew? As in peter Pettigrew, the man that stood up to Sirius black and was killed along with 12 muggles?" Hermione asked "why would a hero want to live as a rat?"

"Only if he wasn't really a hero at all," McGonagal said looking at Pettigrew with disgust on her face.

At that moment Snape came back in the room with a vile of a clear potion and handed it to the headmaster. "Severus would you mind setting up the dicta quill to record this interrogation please," when the quill was ready Dumbledore continued. "This is the questioning of peter Pettigrew on the date of October 1, 1997. The speaker is Albus Dumbledore, eye witnesses are, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Hayden potter, Hermione granger, and Ronald Weasley. The maker of Veritaserum is Severus Snape. Now administer the Veritaserum,

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." The bald man answered in an eerie like calmness, nothing like the stuttering nerves he had been seconds before

"What is your dater of birth?"

"January 12"

"Why were you pretending to be the Weasley rat?"

"Because they were a pure blooded wizarding family, so I would always know when the perfect time to come out of hiding was."

"What would be the perfect timing?"

When my master returns"

"Lord Valdemort? Were you a death eater?"

"Yes, one of his most loyal servant, because I gave him the thing he wanted most."

"What is the thing he wanted most?"

"The potters."

"How would you have given him the potters?"

"I convinced them to switch the secret keepers from black to me."? He answered still monitored but with a smile on his pathetic face.

Hayden didn't know what to think so he just settled for being quiet until the interrogations was over, knowing somehow that is her were to start taking he would ruin the evidence that the dicta quill was writing down. He looked around noticing that McGonagall had tears running down her face and that Snape looked like he was about to kill the rat. When he looked over at Ron and Hermione he saw twin looks of shock.

"and you told lord Voldemort where the potter where living?" the headmaster continued with anger in his voice.

"yes"

"what happened the day that Sirius black was arrested?"

"Sirius had fallowed me to a muggle street where he cornered me, I knew that in a duel he would have easily defeated me, so I started shouting about how Sirius had betrayed Lilly and James and then held my hand behind my back, cut off my pointer finger on my right hand, blew up the street and transformed into my animangus form and went into the sewer with all the other rats."

"Questions over," the headmaster said before stunning Pettigrew. They all sat there for a moment in silence before Dumbledore asked McGonagall to get the minister, and for Snape to get Remus. Finally he looked over at Hayden and said. "Do you think you could tell Crookshanks to please get the big black dog to come to the castle and to my office, and that we mean him no harm."

"Sure headmaster." Hayden said still trying to get over what he had just heard. The caught the guy responsible for his parents death and it wasn't even the one they where looking for, he shivered when he thought of what might have happened if he wasn't able to talk to animals. Turning to the cat he said. "do you think that you could go get the large dog that told you to get the rat and tell him to come up to the headmasters office, he is not in any trouble, tell him we caught the rat."

"Okay, I should be back in ten minutes." The cat said as it ran out the door. Not very long after that Snape came through the same door, followed closely by Remus, when he saw peter his eyes turn yellow. Not understanding the wolf's reactions he tried to calm down, once he did he came up with the only logical solution. "They switched places?" he asked the headmaster, scared to hear what the answer would be.

"I'm afraid so Remus, It looks like we were all fooled." After those words from the head master the flu erupted and the minister of magic stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore, I was pulled out of a meeting by one of your teachers saying that there was an important matter that we needed to discuses, and it can't be about the Dementors because I already removed them." When the short plump man in the bowler's hat turned to look at the rest of the office then froze at the sight of Pettigrew that was still sitting in the chair stunned. "What is going on headmaster?"

"It seams that Sirius black was innocent of the crimes that he was imprisoned for and that those crimes where actually made by peter Pettigrew. We have his confession under Veritaserum, right here." The old man said as he handed the minister the role of parchment with the interrogation on it.

After some arguing on the part of the minister he agreed that Sirius black was indeed innocent and that he needed to place his pardon right away. "We only need to find him." He said looking expectantly at the headmaster like he could perform miracles.

"That's good he should almost be here." At those exact moments a large grim like dog bound into the office where he immediately turned into Sirius black.

"You needed to see me?" he asked in a rough voice that Hayden could tell hadn't been used in years.

"Yes, it's nice to see you Sirius, I'm surprised that you came so willingly like that? Weren't you afraid that this was a possible ambush?" Dumbledore asked

"The cat said that it was okay, and that harry was here-"he was cut off by Lupin grabbing him into a fierce hug.

"I can't believe you would be so careless, I'm sorry that I didn't believe that you were innocent."

"Don't worry about it Mooney, you believe now right? That's all I need for now, I'm just happy someone believes I'm innocent."

"Sorry to interrupt on a moment here, but could you take you sappy moment someplace else, the rest of us are trying to work here." Snape said rudely with a sneer on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Snivilus?" black answered back

"Gentlemen please this isn't the time nor place to argue. Now Sirius if you would please come and sit in the chair, we will able to start the questioning."

After the formal questioning of Sirius black the minister called in some arrors to take Pettigrew to the ministry. Once they had done that Dumbledore told Sirius to go to the hospital wing to get a check up, Hayden why don't you go with Remus and Sirius, I'm sure that they you all have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys back at the dorms 'k, I'm going to go to the hospital with these guys." Hayden told Ron and Hermione before following the two older men out of the head masters office.

"That's no problem Hayden, but do you think that I could look at your star chart, just to make sure mines right?" Ron said as he followed Hayden, Hermione followed him with a disapproving look on her face.

"Yeah sure, Ill see you guys later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night before Hayden was able to make his way back to Gryffindor tower where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"so how did it go?" Ron asked when he walked in.

"good, Sirius told me that he is my godfather and asked if I wanted to live with him, but I told him that I was already living with my parents. I thought that he was going to take it bad but he just asked me about them and how I liked it with them. This summer he and Remus are going to come back to out tree house and stay during the winter and summer break." Hayden told them in a rush. "You guys can come over to if you want. Its pretty cool."

"yeah I'll ask mom," Ron said

"I'll see if I can come to." Hermione said

"well the first Hogsmaid trip is coming up, so you will be able to meet with my parents first just to see if you get along with them and my little sister, she can be a hand full. But now I'm going to go up to bed ill talk to you guys later.


	5. 16to18 year3, 1to3 of year4

Chapter 16

"Wake up!" Hayden screamed at the sleeping red head. "Come on Ron, it's the first Hogsmaid weekend. You got to get up so we can get breakfast before we go. I know that you're hungry!"

That seemed to work as the freckled faced red head slowly rolled out of the four poster bed slowly, grumbling as he went. "Why must we get up so early, it's not like Hogsmaid is going to disappear." He grumbled as he headed to the shower.

Finally ten minutes later both the boys made there way down the stairs to the common room to meat up with Hermione. "What took you guys so long breakfast is about over?" she asked as she spotted the two.

"It took me about ten minutes to get this one out of bed."

Hayden said as he pointed hi thumb at Ron who still looked asleep. "He only got up when I mentioned food."

"Where" Ron said suddenly more alert. Laughing at his awareness, his two friends just grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the common room in the direction of the great hall.

As they walked to the great hall a large black dog came bounding out of nowhere and landed right on top of Hayden forcing him to fall on his back. Struggling Hayden tried to force the large dog off of him. Finally the large dog shifted and Hayden was set free. "You wait I'm going to set Akira on you!" he told his godfather with a pout.

"I think that you should settle family disputes yourself Hayden, or you should pay attention more." His failure said from the shadows, laughing at her master. "You're just lucky that it wasn't me that tackled you; I weigh at least a hundred pounds more than that starved mutt."

"It's only my luck that I get a familiar as stubborn as you are." Hayden told no one in particular.

"Actually, when an animal bonds with a person to become there familiar, they take on traits of their master, so if Akira is stubborn it's probably your fault." Hermione said smiling at the black and red haired boy. Hayden let out a long sigh and quickly resumed his trip to the great hall as the rest of his companions' laughed at him.

After breakfast they made there way towards the doors that lead to the outside where they met up with Sirius and Remus. The minister had proclaimed Sirius pardoned of all wrong doings that day when they had caught Pettigrew, and now he was able to walk around the castle without hiding his identity away, the only problem was that he had to register his animangus form, so now every one there new he was a dog.

"Are you three ready to go, Mr. and Ms. Daniels are probably already waiting for us. We should hurry." With that the 5 of them quickly made there way to Hogsmaid, where Hayden's parents, plus Ace, were waiting.

"Mom, dad, grandpa!" Hayden said as he ran to his family, giving them all hugs. The rest of the morning consisted of Hayden looking at all of the shops that where in Hogsmaid and hang out with his friends and parents. Strange enough, grandpa didn't stay long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Journal entry: October 31

Every where I go, he's there! Doesn't this man take even the littlest hint? I thought that if I ignored him enough, he would just leave me alone. But NOO he had to just keep being persistent. And even if he did like me you would think that he would have the balls to ask me out, not like I would say yes or anything. And then there is Sirius, I cant believe that he was innocent, and I left him to rot in that hell hole, not like I was really thinking about it that much having just got out about the same time that they should have had a trial for him, I didn't even know that he didn't get a trial. I was lucky, I only spent one month in hell on earth. I can't believe that he's back….he looks (scratches out words here.) ok. He's still taller than me, I was hoping that even though I'm a really tall person that someday I would end up taller than that mutt. I saw him earlier in the great hall, I don't think he even noticed me, not that I blame him; I really let myself go during the school year. I guess that I should really do something with my hair before I head out in to public, he always did like it up, I could also whiten my teeth and wear a little bit of color too. Some of my students might die though, but at least it would be a funny way of getting rid of some of the dunderheads that are attending Hogwarts now.

I spent way too much time as a student in Hogwarts to get him to look at me and see me, I'm not going to let that go to waist, I'm going to make him look!

Putting down his quill, Severus got up and heads to the bathroom. I have 2 hours until dinner, should be enough time. He thinks as he gets into the bath and starts undoing the damage that he had done to his body since the beginning of the school year. Its not like he had a bad body or anything, he was fit and healthy as a potions master could be. But that's were the damage came from, he would spend hours, even days working on a potions and completely forget about basics like brushing and washing hair and teeth.

After getting out of the bathtub, he went to the mirror and used his wand to trim off all the split ends off his hair, then used the same spell that he used at the end of every year to whiten his teeth. Taking a leather strap, he used it to tie his hair up at back of his head, not to high not to low, then he shaved.

Getting out of the bathroom he walked over to his closet and chose some of his cloths that he knew would make a good impression on the mutt. A silk green shirt, with black dress pants and his silver tie, that way he could were colors and he could just tell people that he was supporting his house. Finally he put his black robes on but left them unbuttoned so that every one could see his outfit.

As he headed up to the great hall he reminded himself that nobody ever knew that he and Sirius were going out before both of them were arrested, except Lilly and potter. Lily being my best friend and potter being his, they were the ones that we confided in when things got bumpy, and things got bumpy a lot. It always seemed like we were fighting. He thought, but that's just the way our personalities were, we just love to fight, plus it always made make up sex so much better

Finally he was standing in front of the great hall doors, he took a deep breath before entering, knowing that dinner had already started. Walking in he ignored all the students that took a collective gasp and were staring, the teachers didn't seem that surprised, seeing as they usually saw him during the summer. He walked up to the head table and sat down in his usual place next to the head master and started eating.

Chapter 17

Sirius' Journal Entry

I had the habit of righting in a journal before I got arrested, so I thought that I would bring back that habit, it always did help me keep my thoughts straight. So today is October 31 and it is my fist journal entry in my new journal.

Hogsmeade had been great, he had taken his godson to zonko's, the prank shop and then he dragged me to the book shop. Remy said that it had been an even trade but I don't see how, who likes to read books anyway. Right now every ones getting ready for dinner, or taking a nap in some peoples cases (Remy!). we didn't do anything that stressful that they would need a nap, but I figures it is pretty close to the full moon and he is probably getting tired. Har(scratches something out) Hayden's new family seems nice, I'm glad that he found some one to look after him. They invited me to live with them when the school year ends; I can't wait to see there house Remy told me that it was awesome. Well this concludes my first journal entry in 12 years!! I might write again tomorrow, for all those people that are reading this journal sometime in the far future because I have died after becoming a famous rock star, just so you can see how awesome my life has become!

Sirius starting getting ready for dinner that was supposed to start in 10 minutes. Only just making it there in time he settles next to Remus and waited for the headmaster to announce that the fest had begun. After the headmaster's speech the food showed up. Finally Sirius thought, as he shoveled food into his mouth in a graceful manner, unlike the youngest Weasley, who had yet to learn that technique.

About ten minutes into the feast the doors of the great hall where thrown open and in walked the most beautiful creature that Sirius had almost forgot. He stared at him gathering himself enough only to the point of not drooling. I cant believe that I almost forgot that he was here, I should have visited him the first night that I was set free, god I hope he doesn't think I'm mad at him. I hope he's not mat at me!! He thought, trying to get his body functions working properly. Looking around he saw that every one else was have the same problems as he was, just probably not for the same reasons.

Once the talking started again, he heard statements on how hot the potion master looked, and how he should do this more often. Sirius agreed with them, but he also thought that Severus should dress like this only with himself present so that only he was able to reap the benefits. He hated people looking at his beauty.

After diner was finished Sirius headed for his rooms as quick as he could, he had to get ready. He couldn't go to his lover's quarters looking and smelling like he was now. Not that it was that bad or anything, but I just want to look un resistible, so that he can't turn me away. He thought almost running through the halls of Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All through dinner was annoying but at least he got the results that he wanted, the mutt just couldn't take his eyes off of him. After the feast he made his way back to his quarters to make sure that every thing was ready, he new that the mutt would waist no time in getting down there.

After waiting about 5 minutes there was a knock on the portrait door that guarded his rooms. Walking over he opened the door expecting his mutt, but in the place where his mutt was supposed to be standing, stood a smiling Ace. Cursing he slammed the door shut again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ace blinked, that wasn't the reaction that he thought he was going to get. Raising his hand he knocked again. A second later the door was ripped back open. "Why are you here?" Severus growled at him. Ace just smiled and asked if he could come in. "Why?"

"I just wish to talk to you about something important. It will only take a few minutes." He said pushing his way past the snarky potions master.

Severus growled, cant he just take a hint and leave!! He though fiercely to himself. "Look I don't know what kind of hints you seem to be picking up but I have no interest in you what so ever. And I would appreciate it if you left." Severus told the smiling idiot.

Ace looked startled for a minute then started chuckling softly. "Severus, is that why you have been avoiding me, because you thought I had a crush on you"

"Is there another reason that you're here? What am I suppose to think you fallow me every where and wont shut up even when I ignore you. Do you have a better reason?" Severus snapped at the man trying to get over the slight embarrassment that he was feeling at that moment.

"I just wanted to talk to you Severus and introduce my self properly. My name is Sabir."

I thought that the potter boy announced you as his grandfather that's name was Ace." Snape said confused. He really didn't have time for this; Sirius was going to be there any second.

"Yes when my father kicked me out I renamed my self to better fit in with the English muggles, they kept giving me weird looks when I would say my name. My full name is Sabir Sebastian Prince." He said waiting for the other man to notice the important part of the statement.

At that moment the door was knocked on as some one wanted entrance, Severus ignored the door and just started at Ace. Finally he gained enough brain function to say "so where related?"

"yes you did know your mother was married before she married your father right?" when Severus shook his head Ace explained "your mother and my father had an arranged marriage, they where pretty happy for a few years, my father was the picture of pure blood and when it became obvious that I didn't have any magic, he kicked me out of the house and disowned me, thinking that it was my mothers fault he attempted to kill her, as you know divorcé is something that cant be done in our society, she got away some how and the last thing I herd about her was that she married some muggle hopping to get away from the wizerding world. I think she tried looking for me at one point, but I really didn't want to be found."

"So you're like my brother?" Severus said in an unsure voice.

"Well half technically. But still, blood is blood. I herd that a couple of years ago mum died and left a child behind and I promised my self that if I ever had to go back to this world that I would try to make contact, so that is what I'm doing. Are you going to answer the door?"

He asks as the door was pounded on once more.

"Yes, now leave I don't have the time to put up with this type of thing right now." Severus said finally gaining composure of his emotions. He walked over to the door and wrenched it open seeing his mutt standing there looking frustrated.

"It's about time! Do you know how long I've been standing here knocking?" Sirius said looking as if he was unsure of weather to hit Snape or kiss him.

"Well I will see you later Severus, have a good evening." Ace says as he startles Sirius by walking out the door.

"Sabir, he wasn't here tonight, alright?" Snape asked in an unsure voice.

"Of coarse, see you later little brother." Ace said as he walked down the hall way.

"Get in here before some one sees you," Snape told his mutt as he grabbed him by his arm and pulled him through the door way.

"Little brother?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sirius, is there a reason that you came down here? One would think that you were to busy with other things to be bothered by the likes of me?" Snape asked his mutt with a sneer.

"Don't make that face, you look so much better when you smile, and you know damn well why I came down here. As if you weren't flaunting when you came to dinner dressed as you did, half the population was lusting after you. That was uncalled for; could you not have just written me a letter?" Sirius said in a pathetic whine.

"No I couldn't, I didn't think after years in Azkaban helped your brain understand subentry. Is there something you wanted?" Severus asked the Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

Unsure of what to do next Sirius threw caution to the wind and kissed him. "I missed you"

(Insert naughty scene here! I would write you one but I'm horrible at it, but if some one wants to give it a shot contact me and I'll post it with your name of curse. Ifyou do want to please make sure that is not to graphic. In short, it's the kind of sex that barely makes it to the bedroom and leaves bruises…)

OK, here is chapter 18 with the story betaed:

Chapter 18

Journal Entry

Property of Harry Potter

Christmas 1993

This is what you get from a book worm for Christmas, a journal. Not that I don't like the gift or appreciate it but could Hermione have been more predictable. Today is Christmas and it has been one of my best that I have ever had. Living in the woods and not having much money, you don't get money presents for Christmas and your birthday; not that they are needed or anything, and having no friends my age I didn't really understand what I was really missing out on. Looking back on the gifts that I received from my family almost makes me laugh, I always got something from everyone but they were mostly homemade things such as wood carvings of animals and such. This year I got lots of chocolate, a Quidditch book, a map of Hogwarts from the twins that was actually written by my father and his friends, (Mooney pretended to look away when he saw me open it) lots of wizard games; but the best things I got this year was a cloak that makes you turn invisible and a Firebolt, from Prof. Dumbledore and Padfoot respectfully.

For Christmas this year we came back to our tree house and brought everyone here. About a week after I started school Prof. Dumbledore came to our tree house and put all kinds of wards on it so that people couldn't find it; he also worked on the tree houses themselves. He put charms on them so that they wouldn't rot or break; and then put a charm on all the little tree houses and the living tree houses so that they would have more room and space, I think he called it an expansion charm or something. Anyway, what it did was make my room 3 times the size than it originally was. So now instead of the living tree house having only one room where we would always have to put up the table everytime we would eat together, it has 4 different rooms; a kitchen (that works!) a dining room, a guest room, and a sitting area. Also all of the other little tree houses which only had one small room, just big enough for a bed and a chest for clothes, they now have 3 rooms a piece, and they're huge!!

They also built a new tree house that connects to all others and it's a little bit higher than the others. It is a bathroom complete with running water, a bathtub and a toilet. When you press the button the waste disappears and the bowl fills with water again. Same with the tub. The girls loved this newaddition.

The family that came with us for Christmas was Uncle Sirius and Remus (of course), then there was Ron and Hermione in addition to everyone else that was already there to begin with. It turns out that Prof. Snape is actually Grandpa's brother (well half brother), so he is supposed to show up for dinner tonight. I'm not to sure how that's going to turn out but we will see. This concludes my first journal entry.

After dinner

I know that I have already written today but I need to write this down before I forget. Prof. Snape actually showed up earlier, I really didn't think that he was going to do it but he did. He wore colors too (though they were still green and silver), but they're still Christmas colors too. The only odd thing about this is that I just couldn't place why Uncle Sirius smelled so strongly of Prof. Snape (who I now call Uncle Severus, even though it drives him completely mad), a smell that I'm just not quite sure what it means. Not many people know that my sense of smell is almost as strong as a werewolf's. It comes along with my Fay genes. Speaking of those genes, I want to know when I'm going to get my wings, Grandpa said that I would get them sometime near the end of puberty but when's that? Well I really should go now. Mom says for me and my friends to go to bed now, like that's going to happen, its only nine o'clock.

January 1, 1994

OMG I have never been so embarrassed I'm my life, he just had to give me THAT talk. It's not something that you want to hear from Uncle Mooney or any Uncle really. It's something you learn and discuss with your friends so that you both can be inexperienced about it at the same time. But this is what I get when I asked Uncle Remus what that smell was. I asked him because he would have been the only one of the adults to be able to smell it in the first place. Turns out that when anyone has sex they leave the others scent on them along with arousal. And that scent doesn't come off for at least 24 hours no matter how much you try and scrub yourself clean. This brings me to another point. My Uncles have been having sex with each other!! (These people are honorary Uncles and have no relation to me or themselves). The way the talk and act with each other makes me think that they totally hate one another. So why share an act so intimate if they can't stand one another. Well at least I know why they don't tell anyone. I wonder if they realize Remus can smell them too?

January 30

Wow the start of school has been so busy, everyone is trying to get ready for end of year exams, and I don't know why they are months away. Prof. Trelawney has been giving me private lessens, they are so much fun. She says that soon I will be able to reahers emotions. I'm not sure if I'm going to be ready for that but it still sounds like fun.

February 19

I HATE DRACO MALFOY!! He is the most annoying git in the entire world!! He just won't leave me alone. Prank after prank. And he doesn't even get in trouble for it; if he thinks I'm going to take this sitting down he's dead wrong.

March 23

I got caught, damn it how come I got caught and by Snape to just makes it even worse. Even though Snape is now an honorary Uncle to me doesn't mean that he feels the same way about me; and since the person that I was trying to prank was his godson just screws me over even more. I got detention for a month.

May 4

OMG, the end of term exams are in a couple of weeks and I haven't really even studied for them!!

May 30

Exams are finally over, thank Merlin. They weren't that bad actually; I finally learned the patronus charm so I was able to beat the Boggart that Uncle Mooney gave us. Ron says that he got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer and asked if I could go. I can't believe it its going to be so awesome!!

Ends year 3

Chapter 1 of nobody's tournament

This can't be happening to me, it shouldn't be happening to me, the healer told me a long time ago that it couldn't happen, but the strip is still green. These were the Hogwarts potions master's thoughts as he sat and stared at the small piece of plastic.

Ever since him and his mutt had gotten back together, he had been happy, or as happy as someone like him could really get. They had been back together now for almost nine months now and he couldn't remember being this happy since his 7th year in Hogwarts.

After his 7th year things started getting a little tenser between them, not because of not being in school, but because of the accident that had happened. He had figured out that he was pregnant, both of them had been ecstatic, until about the 6th month when he was called to a meeting and had a miscarriage, the information that he had gotten out of that meeting save hundreds of lives, because the dark lord was going to attach a small town for the purpose of killing everyone.

He had been hit with the pain curse after the dark lord learned that his plans had be thwarted, the stress from this caused him to have the miscarriage. When he saw the healer she said that his body had been damaged from this and he would no longer be able to carry. Even though Sirius had been great and stayed by him during this horrible experience, Severus still got the feeling that his mutt blamed him for losing the baby, how could he not, Severus beamed himself for loosing his baby.

Now after all these years of believing that he was going to be alone forever, his mutt comes back to him, and he has this test in front of him telling him the impossible, he was pregnant again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hayden" a voice from down stairs calls out. "Get your but down here this instant, your friends are going to be here any moment."

"Alright mom just a moment." Hayden told his mother, as he kept sorting through his things. "Mom have you seen my comfortable pants, the ones that I just made" he yells back down his ladder that leads up to his room.

"Did you check in the piles of cloths I just put on you trunk that I just washed, they should be under there. But when you get them make sure you don't throw the clean ones on the floor!"

"Yes mam, thank you." Finding his pants right where he put them Hayden proceeds to put on his black cotton top (think wife beater) and started to braid his hair and hide his ears under his ski cap, then put on his flip flops and arrow holster last. Before Hayden went done the latter he gathered an extra pair of clean clothes and put then in one of his bags.

Finally arriving downstairs he is greeted by his busy mother. "Do you have everything ready, the Weasley's will be here in a few minutes, they should be flu-ing in at 6:30, from then I think you are going to take a port-key to the tournament?" She says as she takes his bag and adds some more cloths to it.

"Mom I'm only going to be gone a day, 2 tops. I don't need all of thoughts cloths." He told her trying to re-obtain possession of his tote bag. After he succeeded he went to wait by the fireplace that Dumbledore had connected to the flu system while he was here the year before.

Suddenly the floo turned green and his best friend slid out. Laughing he helps him up, "well I'm glad that I'm not the only one that can't land after that. Great to see you mate."

Great to see you to, dad and Hermione are coming through the rest are going with Percy and bill from the portkey a little while from my house." Ron told him just as his father showed up through the flu doing a better job then his son did at remaining standing.

"Hello there again Hayden, are you ready to go?" Mr. Weasley said as he wiped the ash off his cloths.

"Yep I'm all ready just let me say by to my mom and I'll meet you out side on the ground." He told them pointing them to where the door was and the ladder that lead to the ground from there tree house.

"Mom I'm off now, he said as he walks to his parents 'room' which was really another tree house connected to the main house by Rope Bridge. She was sitting in there folding a load of laundry.

"Ok, be carful and watch out after yourself, I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I won't. Will you tell Kate and dad that I love them when they get home from hunting. I told them before they left but if I don't have you say something Kate; you know Kate will get angry. Well I gotta go; Mr. Weasley and Ron are waiting outside. Love your" Hayden hugged his mother one last time before going back out side and down the ladder.

"Ok Mr. Weasley I'm ready," he told them as he arrived at the clearing that they where waiting for them.

"Alright Hayden, hold onto this and we'll be off" he told him as he held up a Hershey's candy bar.

"Dumbledore made this portkey didn't he? Can I eat the chocolate after we get there?" He asked as he reached out for the bar.

"Yes Albus did make this portkey, and you may all share the chocolate after we arrive. Now grab hold" Mr. Weasley

As soon as Hayden grabbed the portkey he felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron the side of him, Ron's shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the candy bar as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then —

His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a light thud. Hayden looked up. Mr. Weasley was still standing, though looking very windswept; Hayden and Ron were on the ground. (1)

"Wow that's not something I want to do again anytime soon. Mr. Weasley can we just keep the chocolate and save it for later, I don't think I can eat it just now." Hayden told Mr. Weasley. As he got off the ground and picked up the chocolate bar.

"Sure Hayden, don't worry soon you will get used to the feeling of a portkey. Right now we need to make out way towards the entrance of the camp, we portkeyed out a bit because we didn't take a regulated one as no one can know where you live Hayden, we are to meet Percy and Hermione Ginny and the twins, there arriving by a regulated potkey, the place is just that way." He told the as he started walking, this gave Hayden a chance to see were they were.

They looked like they where in the middle of nowhere, but he couldn't be sure because there was a terrible fog: that and they where walking on a dirt road. They continued to fallow this road until it lead to what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, as he walked up to the tied wizard.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some.... We've been here all night....how did you get here, your party shouldn't be arriving for another couple of minutes yet?"

"Oh I had to get a guest and then we took a privet portkey, the rest of the gang should be getting here shortly. Do you know where we will be staying?"

"Hang on, I'll find your campsite.... Weasley ... Weasley...." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's

Walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts.

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, "they should be here any second." Mr. Weasley said

Just then a large red headed group landed on the ground clutching an old boot, with them he saw two people that he didn't recognize one ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, and the other looked like his son, an extremely handsome boy around the age of 17, with light brown hair and gray eyes. As the young man looked at Hayden he felt himself blush and he looked towards the others that had arrived. There was the twins, Ginny and Percy Weasley along with Hermione granger, his other best friend. When she spotted his she picked her self off the ground and ran towards him and grabbed him in a hug.

"I brought you something." She told him as she held up a new green ski cap, "I thought that you would like it better than your black one for the game. It's got Ireland written on it too."

"Thanks 'mione, it's great, I'll put it on when we get to our tent."

As the group walked away from the porkey station Hayden herd basil say "Diggory ... second field ... ask for Mr. Payne."

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Hayden could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Hayden knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley — two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah — right — certainly —" said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Hayden toward him. "Help me, Hayden," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart.

"This one's a — a — a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now... So this is a five?"

"A twenty," Hayden corrected him in an undertone, uncomfortably aware of Mr.

Roberts trying to catch every word.

"Ah yes, so it is.... I don't know, these little bits of paper..."

"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes.

"Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled.

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously. Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change.

"Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up...."

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.

"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously

"It's like some sort of... I dunno ... like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts.

"They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door. "_Obliviate_!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley.

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."

"Mr. Weasley what as that spell that wizard did on that muggle, I don't think I have herd of it." Hayden asked Mr. Weasley but it was Ron that answered.

"that, mate, was the memory charm, you would know this if you where in our 2 year, the guy that got the defence job tried to memory charm me and Ginny when we over herd him saying that was his specialty but some how it backfired and now he has to live in the wizards hospital. That was the year that Ginny picked up that cursed diary, luckily though professor Snape saw her with it and took it from her. I'm afraid of what would have happened if she kept it." Ron explained.

As they continued walking they went by of wizards that who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The

Other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious —

" I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle _women _wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear _these_," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."(AN: I just had to add that argument in there, its one of my favs)

Giggling they went past the two and started heading towards there tent was to be set up.

When they got there every one helped set up the tents and Harry went into the one for boys, as he stepped in he noticed that it smelt badly of wet cats, using his Fay magic Hayden gathered up his energy and sent a wave of fresh air through the tent causing all of the bad air out, making the tent smell much nicer.

"Hayden, won't you get in trouble for doing magic outside of school." Hermione asked his after he was finish

"Professor Dumbledore told me that the ministry can only keep track of wand magic and don't pick up on wandless or magic from magical creatures."

He explains as he puts on his new ski cap with Ireland on the front that Hermione gave him. After that they went back out side and found Mr. Weasley was trying to start a fire with matches. Thinking that he could easily make the wizards day he concentrated on his magic and the next time Mr. Weasley struck the mach Hayden lighted it, and even when he dropped it, it didn't go out, with that he was able to start the fire. Mr. Weasley was very proud of that fire.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, you wanna join me Ron?" Hayden asked after a wile of sitting around the fire.

"accually if you don't mind I wanna get some rest in before the game, I got up way to early this morning, you don't mind do you mate?"

"Of course not I think I would rather have alone time anyway, right now. You rest I'll be back in a hour."

"Okay, don't get lost!" Ron yelled after him as Hayden walked away.

Walking Hayden saw a lot of neat things from green tents and flags to children flying on miniature brooms. Then he started coming to a part of the camp sight that wasn't green. This had to be the Bulgaria team side of the camp.

As he kept walking he came across a lot of posters of a victor Crum, he had no idea who it was but he looked to serious for Hayden's liking.

Suddenly he came across a very big tent, Hayden didn't think they made them this big, and since the tents were enlarged on the inside he wondered just how big there's was.

Suddenly the tent flap flew open ad a man bolted out of them running right into Hayden sending them both to the ground.

"Cant you watch where your going" the person said in annoyed voice.

"Excuse me but you're the one who ran into me! The least you could do is having the manners to apologies." When the started to get up, Hayden got a look at who ran into him, when he recognized the person he groaned. "Cant you not be a jerk Malfoy."

"What where you doing outside of my tent potter? Standing in aw?" he said as he snickered.

"No I as thinking of how stupid it is to take such a thing camping. What are you doing here anyways?" he asked

"The same thing you are, I'm here to watch the world cup."

"Where were you going in such a hurry, I would think that you would avoid things such as running as they could get you dirty." Hayden said mockingly.

"I was on my way to meat victor Crum, now I'm going to be late." He said as he looked at his watch, and started off again.

Thinking it would be kind of cool to meat the man that had every one, even Ireland fans in such a huff he followed. After about five minutes of running Hayden started to wonder how Malfoy kept it up until the were outside of the stadium and what looked like team changing rooms.

"Why the hell did you follow me potter, never mind don't say anything if your gonna stay." Malfoy said thinking it would just be better to let him come along then to fight him. He started to straighten his shirt so that he would look presentable. Becoming satisfied he turned to Hayden to make him look presentable not wanting to show up with a slob. Looking at his tag along he finally noticed that he was warring a black cotton tank that showed all of his arms and the tattoos not covered by there usual cloth.

"Potter what are those? Your parents let you get tattoos? Never mind, just don't say anything." He told Harry, deciding that he would think about it later. He knocked on the door.

A big guy answered. "Can I help you?"

The meeting went quite well and the Bulgarian players were nice enough and where okay with me being a Ireland 'fan' especially when they learned that he wasn't one because of liking them but of because he was listening to his friend that regularly watched Quidditch.

After they met every on they left and Malfoy said he had to get ready for the game reminding Hayden that he needed to get back.

It took him 20 minutes at a comfortable walk to arrive at there campsite where they looked like they were about to leave.

* * *

NEED TO KNOW! these are some of the things that some reviewers had a hard time following so i thought that i would explain now.

Hayden's appearance:

Ayden always wears his home made deerskin pants, flip flops (warm weather) boots (cold weather) his bow and quiver(holder of arrows) on his back. His ski cape to cover his ears, and his hair braided. Hayden's hair is middle back in length, just below his shoulder blades and is red and black. No glasses.

His tattoos: All are in faded ink

Silver dragon on left for-arm

Black phoenix on the right for-arm

Fay writing on his arms and back new word/ symbol every year for his birthday: these are small

Character index:

Hayden: duh!

Dannie: Hayden's Mom and 'married' to Jon, Has Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and is now 26 years (old at the begining of Haydens 4th year)

Jon: Haydens Dad, Has scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes. 27 years old.

Katie: Jon and Dannie's daughter, born dec.1 when hayden was 9. is 5 years old dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

Ace: Grandpa, real name is Sabir Prince, half brother of Severus Snape, pepper black hair and chocolate eyes.

_ Jesse: short strawbery blonde and hazel eyes is now 24 "talks your ears off"  
l  
l Adam: skinny brown hair, 23  
l  
l Tommy: older brother to Adam  
l  
l William: quite  
l  
l _ Holy and Sam: just back characters and dont have a face.

-these are just back characters that everybody forgets about and have no real part in the story.

Alkira: paraffin, Pard mated with a griffen. can also be created by two Parafin.

Headwig: in this story is a coatl (feathered serpent) will have more about here later.

Chapter 2

_Journal entry_

'_Thought'_

_"Animal"_

* * *

_UHHHH OK so the last journal (I know that every body keeps calling it a dairy, but that just makes me feel like a girl) any ways… so the last journal entry I wrote was right before I went to the world cup, and I know that I promised myself that I would try to at least write in this journal every other day, and it has been 4 but who cares… (Man I really shouldn't have tried that coffee this morning)._

_So the world cup, it was great, the game was great, there were these veella type creatures as mascots, which made all the men go crazy, which was very entertaining, for some reason they didn't bother me at all. Uncle Mooney said that I'm probably a submissive and that is the reason that they wouldn't bother me or it could be that I have a set mate, where not sure yet._

_Ireland won. YAY well that's who we were pulling for, when I say we I mostly mean Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Victor Crum did this amazing move to catch the snitch though. Meeting him before the game I found him to be kinda stuffy and he sorta reminded me of a non-blond version of Malfoy._

_Speaking of Malfoy, you will never believe what happened before the game. We ran into each other an I was just so curious about where he was going so I followed him, nothing special right, well, when I caught up with him he actually said that I could come along and meet the players with him, that's how I met Crum, he fixed my cloths and was almost polite. It was so different from the Malfoy I'm used to._

_Anyways, this is nothing, after the game there was these wizards coming out of the woods and hung this muggle family up in the air. Ron called them 'death eaters'. Really? Could they have been a little more creative with the__ß__'Death Eaters' as a name for themselves? How can one eat death? Is that like saying I eat death for breakfast? So there what strong enough to die? From the stories I hear about them from Mrs. Weasley and other adults that lived then I'm pretty sure every one was hoping that they would just die._

_After that was just a nightmare. Some jerk got of my wand and used it put the 'Dark mark' (again, real creative…) in the sky. Ron says that the death eaters used it during the last war to show where they had killed. Still not getting the logic behind that but what ever. I'm pretty sure because of all this my mother's never going to let me out of her sights again._

_Padfoot came over this morning and said that he had an announcement to make and that they had to have a family dinner. He seemed kind of nerves and hyper at the same time. So why in 10 minutes I'm headed off to Hogwarts where we will me have our first family dinner of the summer. (Every ones been busy) I wonder what the announcement is; I should look over my dream journal to check and see if I have dreamt anything interesting._

_I need to get going so that I have enough time to get ready. – Later._

* * *

Putting his day journal away, Hayden got out his dream journal to check and see if he had had any weird dreams of late. Reading through a couple he remembered most of them, they where pretty much about a happy Sirius and there was one with a dragon in it. Skipping over the ones that he remembered, he came across one where his handwriting was shaky; it was about this snake and an old man dying. Odd, I should bring this to show Dumbledore. Hayden thought to himself. Keeping the journal with him Hayden descended the ladder tat connected his room to the living room part of there tree house where the rest of his family was weighting for him.

* * *

Sirius & Severus

"Quickly, Severus every one is going to be here shortly." Sirius told his lover who was just stand in front of the set table in Sirius' rooms.

'' are you sure we have to tell them? I would rather not. Cant we just ignore it?" Severus asks him in a slightly hopeful voice.

"Severus, we just cant ignore that your pregnant, the fact that we have been able to keep the truth about us secret for so long is a feat just by itself but I don't think that we will be able to hide a baby, even with your spy skills I just don't think it can be done." Sirius told his lover jokingly. They had been having this discussion for the past 5 days since they discovered that Severus was pregnant. He could still remember the way he felt when he walked in on his lover holding up that green strip. How happy and terrified he was, they were getting a second chance, and even if he had to plow through hell he was going to do this one right.

First they were going to come out, then tell every one about the baby, and then he was going to get that git to marry him. Sirius had asked other times but they where taken as jokes and Severus didn't answer him or looked at his lover like a doctor looks at one of his mental patients when they don't take their meds.

Hearing the floo activate, Sirius went to see who had arrived. "Hayden, Kate, Dannie, Jon, Ace. Welcome." He said hugging the first tree and only shaking the hands of the last two. "Mooney should be here in a minute, along with Professor Dumbledore. They had things to discuss before hand. Severus is already here"

"What is it that you need to tell us Sirius? Why did you need us to come over, couldn't you have told us this morning when you informed us of this family dinner?" Jon asked.

"Well, it's pretty important so I wanted to tell every one together." Sirius explained.

The Flo roared to life again and out came Mooney and professor Dumbledore. "Good evening Sirius, excuse us for being tad late."

"No problem headmaster the others just got here as well, would everyone like to start dinner now that we are all here?" Sirius asked the group.

Agreeing everyone moved to the table where there was delicious food prepared by the house elves.

Every one sits down and starts eating and after some very awkward small talk Hayden finally brought up the important question, "so Sirius why'd you call a family dinner? Does this have anything to do with you and uncle sev being a couple?"

Stunned Sirius looked over at his godson. "What? How did you know that?"

"I would really, like really really, love not to discuses that, please. But, is that the reason?" Hayden said quickly trying to get every one off his special gifts subject; he really didn't want every one to know that he could smell every time they had sex with each other. It would lead to way to many awkward moments.

"Yes, that one of the reasons that I called this family dinner." Sirius said stunned and a little perturbed at not knowing something about his godson. Thinking that there was no other way to say what he needed to nicely or with low impact he rushed through the last part of what he needed to say "the other is that Severus is pregnant, were going to have a baby."

There was silence for a good 30 seconds before Hayden jumped up from his chair. "Congratulation!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to give Sirius a hug, shortly before giving Severus a hug. Severus was just sitting there berry unlike himself looking as if he wanted to disappear. Following Hayden's congratulations, the rest of the group de-thawed and joined in.

"Congratulations, I never pictured you for a bottom Severus." Ace said jokingly. Snape glared at him.

"We take turns." Sirius said jokingly, trying to get the attention off of his already stressed lover. Every one laughed

"Please people don't talk about such things around my son." Dannie said before turning to Severus who happened to be sitting beside her and hugging him. "Congratulations, if you ever need any advice from someone you can all ways come talk to me." Severus gave her a less glare to let her know that he would.

Soon every one returned to eating, now talking about babies and future plans.

* * *

this chapter was Beta'ed by zelda73193, thanks so much! All other mistakes are mine, even with all the chapters edited, I make alot of mistakes.

Chapter 3

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Hayden awoke next morning. Heavy rain was splattering against the window as he got dressed in usual deer skin pants and tank underneath a long sleeve shirt and boots instead of his usual flip flops. Then putting on his quiver on and ski cap on last.

Quickly Hayden finished packing the rest of his sckool supplies into his trunk before shrinking it and heading down his ladder, "mom I'm ready to go, are you coming?"

Getting a positive reply Hayden grabs the portkey that was timed to go off exactly 15 minuts till 11 o'clock (AN: I cant remember if the train leaves at 10 or 11…).

When the portkey activated they landed right as the weasleys ran throught the door to platform 9 3/4, saying a quick goodby to his mother, Hayden loads his things on the train, pulls out one of his school books and reads as he waits for ron and Hermione to board onto the train.

The train ride was remarkably simulair to the one last year except that he now had Ron and Hermione to keep him comoney. They played exploding snaps and wizards chess, in which Hayden lost at both. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and battled the rain too get to the great hall, once they arrived at the great hall they where imedetly assalted by the local polturgist peeve who semed to be in a bad mood and decided that the students wern't wet enough and proceded to pelt the students below him with water balloons. When they finnaly made it to the safty of the great hall Hayden, Hermione and Ron walked down and sat at the end of the gryffendire table.

"Hayden do you know what you are going to do about you house situation, are you going to have one house or are you going to continue being a floating student?" Hermione asked as they waited for the first years to arrive to be sorted.

"Prof. Dumbledore wrote me yesterday and told me that I am to come to his office tomarrow morning to be resorted to see if I belong to a house or if I should just choose one." Harry replied before he could say any more, McGunnagle followed by the new first years arrived in the great hall ready to be sorted. Afterwords the headmaster said what he thought was an intertaining line and the food appeared infront of every one. When everyone finished the headmaster stood back up and begun his after dinner speech.

Not listinging harry started to look around the great hall, first looking at his uncle sev who was sitting up at the teachers table, catching his uncle's eye he gave a smile that was returned by a raised eyebrow. Chuckling he continued to look around the great hall, finaly catching grey eyes that where already stairing at him. Before he could think to long on it what the head master was saying made the entire hall gasp and boo… "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts"

Before he could ask what the hall was so mad about, the doors burst opened. [[There was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly lluminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull _clunk _echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it**, **muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it**. **He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it**, **and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.]]

"As I was saying," he said "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

[[ "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prizemoney. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said,

"the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have wgreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age- that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names forconsideration. This" -- Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

]]

standing from where he was sittling hayden started to walk to the gryffendore common rooms along with Ron and hermione, not lissing to them as they started to fight, yet again. Akira came out of the chadows and started to speek to him, _I don't like the smell of your new teacher, he dosnt smell right._ She told him while she walked beside him scaring all the new first years.

_Don't like the smell of him? Did you look at him, that man could be the star of a horror film. I heard that the position for DADA was cursed, but if that's ture that man dosnt look like he will last the entire semester. I looks like one lsdt curse will finish him off. _He thought back to her not wanting to speek out loud infunt of so many new people.

_Hayden, you know better than most not to judge something by what it looks like, just becareful I don't like him. And if you even think about going near that goblet thing I will bite you! _She finished before leaving to go hunt for the night . shaking his head hayden continued the walk up to gryfendore tower


	6. All new chapter! chapter 4 year 4

All new chapter!!! I have decided to combine my The story of boy nobody and nobody's tournament so to every one that reviewed for both of those stories only to have it deleted, I'm so very sorry, it was just easier for me to get caught back up and to also fix some of the mistakes that where made. This story is exactly the same as the other two, except it has fewer mistakes and combines the two of them together. Sorry for the mistakes this chapter, but I've been fixing this story all day(along with 3 papers for school) and I am extremely tired, but figured I could really fix it tomorrow since most of you have been waiting a wile for a new chapter.

Tell me what you think when you review, more reviews usually mean faster updates since I write for you guys.

Chapter 4

Darkness, he couldn't see anything, but the smell of rotting fish filled his nose. Then suddenly he saw a crate with the most disgusting creature he ever saw. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small _phut, _it would be propelled forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said he heard a voice that sounded a lot like a giant he knew "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

Then with a start Hayden awoke from his dream with the feeling of someone invading his space. Looking around he tried to find the problem when he came face to face with another boy in his bed. Yelling Hayden fell of the other side successfully waking up the rest of his dorm mates.

"Finnigan! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" He yelled at the Irish boy that was now climbing over the bed to where Hayden laid on the floor, with a look of a love struck puppy.

"I'm just looking Hayden, can't I do that, you're just so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep I just couldn't help myself." He said in a dreamy voice. Thinking that there was something wrong with the Irish wizard he looked for help from his other room mate to find the all had the same expression that Seamus had on.

"This isn't funny you guys, jokes over you can stop now." He said in a hurry voice. When they didn't start laughing Hayden got to his feet and as fast as he could jumped over the bed and ran out the door and making his way to the common room where he was going to stop, but changed his mind when he heard the others following him shouting. "Hes mine I saw him first" and other such comments.

Thinking it was unsafe for him to even think about stopping Hayden ran out the portrait and kept running until he made his way to the headmaster's gargoyle where he stopped and said the password "**Coconut Ice**" before following the stair up hopping that the gargoyle shuts before the others get there.

Hayden takes a breath and calms himself before knocking on the door. When no one answered he knocked again, this time louder, finally headmaster Dumbledore's voice called through the door. "Come in"

Quickly Hayden rushed through the door and shut it behind him.

"Hayden, child when I said we should meet in the morning I didn't mean at 3:00", then he stopped and closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose. Then jerks back and opens his eyes wide. "I'm sorry Hayden I must not have been as awake as I thought I was."

"No sir, there's something weird going on with all the guys, and if this is effecting you to I'm going to jump off the astronomy tower." Hayden said in a voice he would have sworn wasn't a wine but knew he would be lying.

"so that is you, I have been smelling it since the beginning of this summer it was just never as strong as it is tonight, and I just put it off as the magical creatures in the forest going through there mating season like every year." Dumbledore said rubbing his beard in thought.

"MATING" Hayden yelled bringing Dumbledore out of his train of thoughts.

"Well, yes. Most magical creatures goes through a mating cycle. Even those who are only part magical creature, like most of the pure blooded family, almost all of the have some form of magical creature blood in them. I myself have kobolds blood running through my veins dating back at least 10 generations when my so many great grandmother married a kobold, which are small mischievous men who do work for candy there in the same family as brownies." Seeing Hayden's confused look he continues "brownies are alike with dwarfs in that they are small but love the color brown, they love being in the mist of things as long as you be nice to them and offer anything brown, if your mean or refuse to let them help they will destroy every thing you have. Kobolds love bright colors and sugar instead of brown." Dumbledore finished as he picked up another lemon drop and plopped it into his mouth chuckling.

Hayden just stares at him, mouth hanging open, then he shakes his head to jump start his brain. "That very nice professor, but what about the whole mating thing, I was under the impression that I wouldn't be mating until I turned 16."

"Ah, well you wouldn't, the pheromones that you are releasing right now are ones just to alert those around you that you are submissive by nature and are in heat. Think of it as a females cycle, if your were to mate now during this time, it would be the only time you would be able to become pregnant." He says smiling like he fixed what ever jumbled thoughts that were running through Hayden's head.

"Pregnant?" Hayden asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, being a submissive you have the ability to become pregnant, the how depends on the magical creature. We will have to look up the process with shadow Fay and dark elf's and see if they are alike or if there are any cases like yours, where you have two different types of magical blood that have dominance instead of the usual of just one." He said as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Uhh huh. Wow, okay." Hayden says in a shocked state. "But that still, that does not explain about why the boys in the dorm were chasing me just now."

"Chasing you?" the old man asked looking startled

"Yeah, I woke up with finnagin two inches from my face, then when I tried to get help from all the other guys I got none. Instead they chased me all the way here." He told the headmaster.

"They must be reacting to your pheromones, usually dominates don't react so strongly to them but it all depends on the strength of the submissive is. If your roommates acted this way I hate to see they way the rest of the school dominates react. You should probably be separated from them until your season ends or when we find a solution for all those pheromones your fiving off. For now why don't you go back to sleep. You may use my guest bedroom in my quarters, follow me." He told Hayden as he stood and walked over towards a bookshelf wisped a word and the book case slid aside reviling a door. As he followed the headmaster in he looked around at the small yet comfortable round sitting area, with loud colors and doors aligning around the circular wall.

The headmaster pointed to the door second from the one the entered from on the left and said, "that will be the room that you shall sleep in for the rest of the night. We will see about what we shall do tomorrow. Do you know any locking charms" when Hayden nodded he continued "put the strongest one that you know up alone with some detector spells and some traps. You have no need to fear me since I am far from my prime, but you never know what desperate dominates will do to get to the submissive they desire. With that I bid you good night Hayden, if you need anything don't hesitate so call for me." With that the headmaster disappeared into a door that was 5 to the right of Hayden's.

Tired Hayden walked slowly into the room that he was given and after putting up 7 different spells, he went to sleep.

This chapter hasn't been beta'ed. I'm on the hunt now for a beta, if you want the job message me.


	7. year4 chapter5

AN: !! I would have had a chapter to you guys weeks ago, but my trusty usb flash drive finally gave out on me and I lost everything! My chapter my school work my next job presentation, so I had to do all of the in the appropriate order you guessed it work first, school second and you guys last, nothing personal but I cant get fired or an f so that is how it had to be.

ALSO… I came down with a really nasty head cold this week and I'm finally getting over it, there were a few days in there that I thought that I was about to just die, good thing I had my exams one day BEFORE it hit. Anyways I'm still trying to get over the last coughing part of that so I'm pretty high on cough meds right now so if something doesn't make since send me an I'm or something and tell me and I will fix it

Further more I thought that you guys had waited long enough so I did not get this chapter beta'ed but I will replace it once she sends it back.

I love you all so much

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Blinking rapidly Hayden tried to wake as he herd something banging against the window. Looking around him, he realized that he wasn't in his normal dorm surroundings, instead he saw brightly decorated guest bedroom of Headmaster Dumbledore finally seeing that Hedwig was the one wanted in he quickly got up and let her in.

_What are you doing in here my human? _ Hedwig asked him as soon as she came into the room and settled onto the bed sitting much like a cobra ready to strike.

"Where you last night, you and Akira just decided to go and hunt at the same time? Well while you where both out hunting, the boys in the dorm decided that I smelt lovely and that they needed to chase me all the way to the headmaster's office. Where is Akira anyways, usually if I'm gone longer than a couple of hours she goes ballistic." Hayden say going over to the bed and throwing himself face first into the comforter.

_Well, I was hunting. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you snake child as for the winged cat, she's not back yet. _At that moment someone at the door decided to interrupt. _Knock knock_

"Hayden, honey its your mother, please get up and dressed so we can talk. We will be waiting for you out in the sitting room." His mother's familiar voice rang through the quiet room.

"Uhhh, I wonder what she's doing here" he asked himself "this cant have been so serious as to call my mother." Seeing the clothes that the house elves had brought up and laid on the end or the bed he headed to the bathroom and showered and got ready for the day.

Several minutes later ha was finally making his way into the living room where he saw not just his mother but also all his 'uncles' his father and his grandfather sitting along side of the headmaster. But the moment he walked in Remus immediately stood and left the room.

"Is he okay?" Hayden asked motioning towards the door that the werewolf left out of.

"He's fine Hayden," the headmaster said. "But with him being a werewolf his since of smell is much stronger than most, if not all of the magical humanoids (right word?) Combine that with the fact that he is unmated, being around you right now is a little tough for him." Pausing Dumbledore pointed to a spot between his parents and motioned him to sit. Once Hayden was settled comfortably he continued. "Now, I called your parents here to discuss with them what is happening at the moment, with you going into heat, it is accentual for the details to be properly analyzed and decided on together. I took the liberty to research early this morning about for how long you will be in heat, luckily both the shadow Fay and the dark elf have the same fertility period and this phase should not last more than 3 months." Here he took a breath and looked towards his uncle Severus, "is there a way to mask his sent Severus, so that he might be able to continue on with going to classes?"

"There might be headmaster but I will have to do some research, unfortunately ant this moment I'm not allowed anywhere near anything volatile until one month after giving birth and even then it isn't recommended until the baby stops breast feeding, if I decide to beast feed. I'm 24 weeks along now and my pregnancy will last another 16 weeks before giving birth, so even if there is a way to mask his smell it will be at least a year before I can work on it." Severus shifted his weight and settled back down beside Sirius before continuing to talk, "you could try looking for someone else to brew it and I could just stay to the book work."

"I thought that pregnancies last for 36 weeks?" Hayden asked looking at Severus's abdomen thinking that at 24 months he should be bigger.

"it all depends on what magical creatures blood you have running through you, if you are a true muggle born, meaning you are entirely human, your pregnancy will last the appropriate 36 weeks (nine months) but for each creature the gestation period varies, for me my pregnancy is longer because of my creature history." Severus responded, "I understand that the school seems to think that I am a vampire, which is entirely inaccurate. Several centuries ago the prince family, the family on my mother's side, came across a creature that lives underneath the seas of Ireland, when they found this creature, called a Merrow; my so many great grand fathers took a female Merrow's red hat allowing him to marry her. Female marrows are very attractive, the only differences between them and an attractive human female is that they are all green, thankfully that breeds out instantly after they have children with humans. What my so many great grandfather did not realize is that all Merrow males are quite ugly and have very large red noses, which he found out right after his son was born. Though the nose wasn't red it was still large. And so, my so many great grandfather successfully cursed all the men born to his line, ugly with large noses." He finished with a slight frown on his face.

"I think your very beautiful Severus." Sirius said making his lover smile.

After that they discussed what Hayden would do during the day and decided that he was to be moved into a privet suit and have only subs or already mated people into his rooms, each person would have to pass through words that the headmaster was going to place on the entrance to make sure that only those that don't pose a threat to Hayden would be aloud access.

Along with the list of the people that could come into his rooms Hayden was told that he was going to continue his studies with different tutors, Hermione, Sirius and Severus being the main helpers.

Once they were finished they took Hayden to his new quarters to allow him to settle in while the headmaster set up the words, looking around Hayden decided he liked his new rooms, it had a small kitchen, and dinning room, added on to that there was a living room where the fire place was, off of that room were two doors, one leading to his new bedroom and another when he opened it looked like it lead out side, when he asked the headmaster how this was possible he was told that his new quarters have been used in the past for other magical creatures with his same problem and since most magical creatures must be near nature once a day, they needed an outside room where they could be near nature with out the danger of really being outside. The fact that he wasn't expected to stay cooped up inside was to reliving for him to really care how or why the room was there.

At lunch time the wards were finally finished, his parents went back home to where Ace was watching Kate, the headmaster went back to his job, and all his uncles went to prepare for there classes, leaving Hayden all alone in his new room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shadow Fay being naturally distant creatures, loved there privacy. So when he was being left alone for hours in between visits from his friend and his teachers he was quite comfortable with it. But as the second week passed Hayden was starting to feel an uncontrollable pull coming from out side his room and a little voice say softly that he should leave the room, at first his common since immediately dismissed that idea as being totally stupid. Telling himself that the last time he was outside the room all of his dorm mates tried to attack him. But as time flew by, he starts to think that maybe they weren't trying to attack him, maybe one of them was his mate that his mate could smell him and was trying to get to him before the rest did. What if his mate was there right now looking for him, could he be found locked inside this room.

"I could just step out side the room for a minute, so that my sent is out side the door. That way, when my mate smells it he will know I'm there." Hayden said to the empty room on the 8th week trapped in his sanctuary.

"I could do it", he thought, "it wouldn't be that difficult, and he wouldn't be in any real trouble, what could go wrong for just a few seconds. But what if my mate doesn't come for me? Well… then he wasn't worthy". He decided. He would just need to find a more suitable mate, one that will mate with him now.

Finally decided Hayden and quickly moved towards the door and gave the handle a pull, but for some reason it wouldn't move, trying again Hayden pulled harder on the lever willing the door to open but again the door just wouldn't move. As he tried harder and harder, the rational side of his thoughts disappeared and left only the animal with in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sitting at his desk headmaster Dumbledore sorted through the latest pile of garbage that came his way from the ministry, and proof by the page that the minister was more of a moron than they all had originally thought.

He was about to start his 20th page on why the wizarding world should ban pixies when someone knocked on his door. Sending a silent thank you to what ever deity was watching out for his almost exploding brain, and told the person to enter. Once the command was said the door opened immediately and reviled his pregnant potions master closely followed by his over barring lover. Albus wasn't sure how the snarky quiet loving man was being able to put up with the father to be's constant presents, he was sure that the man would have hexed the over protective tag along quite a while ago.

Smiling he asked his two visitors to sit and recommended his usual sugary treat, both rejected of course but Albus could tell that Severus looked just about ready to break his strict regimen of healthy foods, and things that were good for the baby's growth and eat a candy.

"What can I do for you gentlemen today?" he asked

"well I finally figured out a good formula to give Hayden and had a friend of mine brew it, the potion will decries the drive to mate that his body is experiencing, for that is the reason that it put out all of the sent, I have it here." Severus was say and he pulled out a vile from out of his robes when suddenly a high ringing started to come from one of the many instruments upon the headmaster's desk. "Headmaster? What is that?"

Albus stood immediately saying "those as the alarms I set on Mr. Potter's door. Quickly, we should go and see what is wrong."

Leaving the headmaster office and making there way towards Hayden's room as fast as they could but upon arriving at there destination, the discovered that there was no one trying to break in to the young fey/elf's room.

"There is no one here Albus, do you suppose they gave up and left?" Sirius asked as he checked behind one of the suits of armor aligning the walls.

"That could be possible, we should go a make sure that Mr. Potter is alright just in case. Come alone." But as he opened the door the first thing he noticed was a streak of black and red coming strait at his face, reacting out of instinct, Albus sent a stunner and watched as the body fell towards the ground.

"What the hell?" Sirius started as he looked around. "What is wrong with him? Did he think that we were the ones trying to break into his rooms?"

"No, I think it was Mr. Potter that set off the alarms by trying to get out." The headmaster told the room as Sirius reached down and picked up his god son and took hi over to the couch.

"Why would he try to get out? He knows that its safe in here" Sirius replied.

"His body must have been pushing for a mate harder than we thought. We should give him that potion you have Severus and see how well he feels afterwards."

"  
I will give him the suppressant potion as well as a sleeping drought so that he doesn't escape before the potion takes its effects." Severus told his boss as he bent down carefully and administered the two potions to the stunned 14 year old. "The sleeping potion will last a couple of hours; Sirius you should go put him in his bed."

An: Alright folks that it, if you all review and make me happy I might be able to stop my coughing and write another chapter for you!! Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
